Drabbles of the Heart
by DuckiePray
Summary: A series of Oneshots featuring the canon/original character pairings within my stories, and dedicated to all things love and romance. There will be fluff, corniness, and hopefully plenty of heart-warming moments.
1. Promise

***Hello again, friends! This story began as a gift-fic for a good friend because of her birthday. She's not only a constant companion on both Facebook and Fanfiction, but she has an outspoken love for my pairing of Raphael and Karina. Or mostly Raphael. I'm not sure which it is. ;)**

**In any case, as I was considering the scene I would write, the thought occurred to me...why stop here? This set of drabbles will be dedicated to ALL the pairings from my canon. It will be updated with more chapters as I have both time and the inspiration to write them. The scenes could come from any point of time in their existence, so it'll be important for you to read my author notes before every chapter to help understand what's going on.**

**The time-frame for this chapter falls within "The Chosen", a couple of days after the boys arrived home at Lotus Salvus. The song is "The World I knew", by Jordin Sparks. You've probably never heard it, but it totally set the mood I was trying to convey.**

**This was all for you, Tonya, so I hope you enjoy it. Happy birthday, babe. I do not own the TMNT.**

* * *

Raphael had a hard time repressing a smile as he crept down the dark hallway on the first floor of Lotus Salvus. Despite the early hour and lack of noise from any of the nearby bedrooms, his nose told him that Victoria was already hard at work. He slipped through the Great Room and wandered into the connecting kitchen.

"Good Morning!" The auburn-haired woman's chipper tone resounded off the walls, making Raphael feel a little more comfortable with taking "advantage" of her skills.

The red-masked turtle cleared his throat self-consciously. "Good morning. It uh…it smells great in here. I hope you didn't go to too much trouble."

Victoria laughed. "What trouble? You've been away from your lovely wife for months. I'm not going to let you serve her toast and cereal."

Raphael chuckled. "Kari probably won't care what we eat."

"Maybe not, but I wanted this to be special for you two. We have to make up for some lost ground, after all. I've heard enough comments about the awful food on Zuhur."

The turtle made a face. "It shouldn't be called _food_."

Victoria glanced at the clock on the oven. "The mini frittatas have about five more minutes, and then I'll finish packing your basket."

Raphael peered around the woman as she fussed with a pan on the stove, and he quickly snagged one of the fresh cinnamon doughnut holes cooling on parchment paper before she would see.

"You ought to go wake up Karina if you want to make it before the sun rises. The doughnuts will still be waiting for you," Victoria teased.

He reddened slightly. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, Raph. I'll have everything ready in another ten minutes."

Excited energy pulsed through Raphael's muscles as he hurried back to the bedroom he shared with Karina. He left the door ajar to provide a bit of light for the space, and crouched down by his wife's side of the bed. He paused at the vision of the bronze-haired woman sleeping peacefully, but his surprise was definitely worth waking her.

The turtle carefully brushed a palm over her cheek. "Kari." He intentionally kept his voice low, hoping not to disturb the three-year-old Olivia who'd slept between them the night before.

Karina stirred with a soft murmur and turned her head in his direction. "Raph?"

"Shh," he warned. "Let's not wake the kid."

The woman glanced at Olivia, then back at Raphael. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah. I just need you to come somewhere with me."

"What?" She sounded like she was still half-asleep.

"I want you to see something, but you've got to get dressed."

Her delicate brow creased. "Right now? Where are we going?"

"It's only a short hike. I promise it'll be worth it. Victoria's already up, and she's gonna listen in case Liv comes around."

Karina separated from the blanket slowly. "This sounds mysterious. What are you up to, _Tortuga_?"

"You gotta come with me to find out."

The woman needed no further urging. Karina felt her way through a couple of dresser drawers, locating clothes so she could get dressed. "What time _is_ it, Raph?"

"Early, but I can't help it. The sun waits for no one," he cracked.

Raphael caught the woman's shadowed grin as her head appeared from underneath her shirt. "I suppose you've left me enough time to make your breakfast."

He shook his head. "Nope. You're not lifting a finger. I got this covered."

Karina rested both hands on her hips. "Covered how? Don't tell me you tried to cook."

"Are you crazy? I want you to be able to _enjoy_ it, so I got an expert. We gotta get moving though."

The woman stifled a chuckled as she exited the room. "If you'd given me some warning, I wouldn't be holding us up." She ran her fingers through her hair while she continued into the hall, sweeping it up into a quick pony-tail. "As it is, it'll take another twenty minutes for me to be presentable."

Raphael suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping the woman in her tracks. "You don't need any more time to be beautiful, Chica."

She leaned against his chest, and her lips found his with more eagerness than a normal morning. The red-masked turtle was almost content not to let go of her, but he wasn't about to waste the work Victoria had already put into this date.

"C'mon," he told her, tracing her shoulder with one arm to guide her to the kitchen.

Karina's light green eyes roved the room curiously, looking a little confused over the picnic basket on the center island.

Victoria smiled triumphantly as she carried over two thermoses to add to the pack. "That should have you covered caffeine-wise. You take your time out there, and don't worry about Olivia."

The bronze-haired woman half-chuckled. "Okay…well, thanks, Victoria."

The older woman winked at Raphael. "Have fun."

The turtle grabbed the basket, and motioned toward the door. He sensed Karina wanted to ask questions, but the woman silently followed him as he headed for the basement steps. The rest of his gear was already waiting in the rec room, and Karina laughed when he hefted another bag over his shoulder.

"Are we going on an extended trip?"

He flashed her a grin. "Nope. We just need things."

"I _could _carry something," she pointed out.

"I thought of that. You wanna get the door first?"

Karina went ahead of him through the back door of the walk-out basement, and he nudged her toward the patio table. Last night he'd gone in search of wildflowers she'd dutifully made him learn the year before; yellow Coreopsis and violet Bellflowers were interwoven as a single unit in another basket. He was no florist, but he figured Karina would still like them.

The woman beamed as she turned around to face him. "You _do_ listen to me."

"Aw, sure, Kari. You tell me enough junk, and some of it's _got_ to get through."

Karina punched his shoulder and scooped up the basket with her free hand. "Are you leading this caravan or not?"

He smirked. "Think you can keep up?"

"You're not the only one who works out y'know. Who do you think kept your daughter in shape while you were off saving two worlds?"

Raphael winced. Karina's tone was playful, but the thought of what his family had gone through in his absence still made him feel a little sick to his stomach.

"Maybe it could be like a family affair now," she went on.

"I always _did_ like warming up with you, Kari. 'Course some of the stuff we couldn't let Liv watch."

Karina's laugh rang out freely. "We don't need to scar her for life. So where _are_ we going?"

"I told you, it ain't far," he replied maddeningly.

The red-masked turtle was grateful that the pre-dawn sky was perfectly clear. He kept a steady pace which he knew Karina could match, traveling up a well-worn path that he and his brothers often ran in the course of exercise around Lotus Salvus. While he'd taken the woman to the overlook with him before, he was fairly sure she'd never watched the sunrise from the ridge. Karina was usually too consumed with looking after their daughter or feeding their entire clan to take a morning off.

The sound of the birds calling back and forth to each other from branches laden with green leaves and needles put an extra spring in Raphael's step, and made him feel like picking up speed. It was only a few days before that his wife and little girl, his entire _world_ had been nothing but a dream slipping through his fingers. Being home with everyone safe and sound brought an overwhelming sense of relief and joy that was bursting to come out of him.

Their quiet climb to the overlook lasted less than fifteen minutes. Raphael had gotten Leonardo's help in shifting a cluster of rocks to a better position the day before, now prepared to give them a front row seat to nature's splendor. The turtle carefully put down his bag instead of flinging it to the ground, knowing better than to be rough with his brother's iPod dock in tow.

"Is this where we're pitching the tent?" Karina teased.

"No tent this time." He dug out the music player from the top of the bag, followed by a couple of blankets.

Karina bumped into his side, leaning against his shoulder. "You put some thought into this."

"Eh, it's not that big a deal. You hungry?"

"I think that could wait a little while. I'd rather take everything in first."

Raphael set aside the rest of the gear and chose a perch on the largest rock facing the east. He held out an arm to Karina, and the woman sank beside him. The mist billowing around the lower mountain peaks made the hills seem like islands in the middle of a great white sea. The pair waited quietly as the sun began to break on the horizon; the brilliant red and orange hues standing out even more against the shadows still covering the peaks.

The view was spectacular, even for the red-masked turtle who'd seen it many times before. Raphael glanced at Karina, and saw a tear trailing down her cheek. "You okay?"

"Better than okay," she whispered. "I wish I could explain this feeling, Raph. A week ago, I was hardly clinging to hope that you were alive. In a way, this is still a dream. It's too good to be true."

"I get it, Karina…I'm kinda in the same place." Raphael paused for a long moment. "All sorts of things came to my mind when I was back there, wondering if I'd see you again. The regret was the hardest."

"You don't have to regret _anything_ as far as Liv and I are concerned, Raph."

"But I did," he said softly. "I could have spent more time just listening to you…playing with Olivia. I never even danced with you."

Karina gave him a cocky grin. "Not everyone is a dancer, Raph. Some of us are just born with it."

"But you always wanted me to."

She nodded. "I did, Raph, but that isn't something I'd hold against you."

The turtle slowly separated from her grasp. "It's nothing for me to screw around with the guys, but I never wanted to dance in front of you. You're amazing, and I figured I'd just be stupid and clumsy trying it your way. But when I was on Zuhur, I promised myself if I saw you again, I wouldn't be so stubborn." He reached for Donny's iPod dock. "I want you to pick something."

Karina's gaze was coy. "Really? You sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm _sure_ I'll look like an idiot, but I don't care anymore."

Karina selected a song to play on the device and kicked off her sandals, ignoring the dampness of the morning grass. She shook out her ponytail and crossed her arms over her chest. "I've told you a thousand times that you won't look stupid to me. You don't have to know my steps. Just listen, feel, and follow. You can watch me first, if that makes it easier."

Raphael nodded wordlessly, listening to the strains of the unfamiliar music starting.

"_I don't know where this world's going to lead me_

_But I'm hoping that with you I can make it through_

_I've had enough of this life to lead me_

_Right up to the edge of the world I knew."_

Karina reached long arms to their fullest extent, stretching them to the sky as if she was commanding the sunlight building in the atmosphere above them. Her face was briefly hidden by flailing bronze hair as she turned in time to the rhythm of the music. Raphael couldn't fathom the perfectly controlled pirouette at the speed she was traveling.

"_I can't wait just to see another day_

_If it means it's one more day that I'm with you_

_Down this road we'll look back at all we've known_

_Found a love that can't grow old_

_Just passing through_

_In the world I knew."_

The turtle's heart beat faster as she broke free from the maneuver with a bounding leap that carried her back to where she'd started with him. The woman grasped his fingers reassuringly, drawing him to his feet with a magnetic pull stronger than any natural force in the universe. She smiled as she arranged one of his arms on her waist and continued holding his other hand.

"_I've never seen a sunrise like this one_

_It's like the whole world's waking up for us_

_They say tomorrow can't promise us anything_

_So I'll take every moment and make it enough."_

There was awkwardness in his frame even as she led him into the first turn, and Raphael stumbled as he tried to look down at Karina's feet.

"Feel," she ordered.

Raphael sighed inwardly, but forced himself to relinquish to her control. He worried that he wouldn't know what was supposed to come next, but quickly discovered that Karina's physical signals were simpler to follow than he'd anticipated.

"_I can't wait just to see another day_

_If it means it's one more day that I'm with you_

_Down this road we'll look back at all we've known_

_Found a love that can't grow old_

_Just passing through_

_In the world I knew."_

Giving in to the woman had the effect of loosening him up, and making every movement feel more fluid. A smile emerged as he relaxed into the comfortable motion, without wondering what he was _supposed_ to look like. He was fully caught up in the beautiful partner leading him, and the spark of elation in her eyes made joy seize his heart stronger.

Impulsively he lifted Karina, spinning her through the air effortlessly. The woman didn't seem the least surprised by his deviation, embracing the sensation of flying with glorious laughter. She curled up in a ball and both her arms came around his neck as he lowered her back to the ground.

_"Time won't stop  
Wish that we could turn back the clock._

_"I can't wait just to see another day_

_If it means it's one more day that I'm with you_

_Down this road we'll look back at all we've known_

_Found a love that can't grow old_

_Just passing through_

_In the world I knew."_

Green eyes irresistibly called to Raphael and he kissed the woman deeply. Karina's passion easily matched him as they descended toward the grass. Despite the gravity pinning both of them to the earth, he felt like _he_ was flying.


	2. Future

***This chapter...was not what I expected. I honestly didn't see this coming, but in the end, it made perfect sense to me. It's also a bit more serious than I intended to get with these drabbles, but I'm blaming that on Leo. He's the stubborn one who _made_ me go this direction.**

**The time-frame for this chapter falls a couple of months after Comfort & Joy wrapped around Christmas. You could call it their "present day".**

* * *

Leonardo felt like he'd been walking in a giant circle for hours. He'd come here to see if he could quiet his spirit, but wandering the expansive empty space seemed to have the opposite effect. He was a little tired of getting nowhere, but he wasn't ready to go home either.

The turtle didn't bother to muffle his footsteps, allowing the sound to echo back to him from the high ceilings. When a separate set of steps joined them, Leo glanced across the room to see a shadowy figure approaching carrying an electric lantern. He couldn't make out features in the low lighting, but he knew the shape of her frame well enough to recognize the woman.

"Calley!" Leonardo hurried to close the distance between them, ashamed that his three-month pregnant wife had been forced to come after him. While he picked up speed, she appeared to be slowing down.

"_Wow_." Calley's voice sounded breathless, lending Leo more reason for anxiety. "It's so much bigger than I imagined."

"Calley, are you all right? You didn't have to come after me. I'm sorry I lost track of time."

The blond woman laughed. "Leo, I'm fine – I made Raph drop me off. The only one who has a reason to be worried here is _me_."

Leo took an unintentional step backwards from the brown-eyed gaze that pierced through him. "You really don't have to be concerned about me, Calley."

"Why can't you just _say_ what you're thinking, Leo? You don't like this idea."

The blue-masked turtle shook his head. "It's not that I don't like it; there's just a _lot_ to consider."

"Is there a reason you're refusing to discuss it with anyone?"

Leonardo hunched his shoulders as though he could hide from her glance. "I'm processing, Calley. I don't know if I'm _ready_ to talk about it."

"I think telling someone what's going through your head is _exactly_ what you need at the moment. That and some dinner maybe?" She held up a paper bag in her another hand. "Mikey made some great roast beef. Is there some place we could sit for a few minutes?"

Leo nodded, motioning her toward the far wall and a row of dust-covered benches that probably hadn't been used in decades. The turtle blew away as much of the debris as he could, and sheepishly accepted the bag from Calley's hand. A peek at the sandwich inside was extremely tempting, but he still felt bad for dragging her out. "We don't need to do this _here_. I'm going to take you home."

Calley shook her head emphatically. "No. I want a tour, and I'm not leaving without one." Her tone was light, but her expression wasn't teasing. There was no indication that the woman would be backing down.

"There isn't much to it," he said vaguely. "You can see for yourself how much space it offers, but there's nothing here…yet."

"I know this is overwhelming for you, Leo. It wouldn't be an easy choice for _anyone_."

He snorted. "My brothers are so excited they're bouncing off the walls. I haven't seen Don work this fast in my entire life. The blueprints, the plans he sketched out for plumbing, electrical, security…he can see all of it in his head already, Calley. It's all anyone is talking about, and now Luke's gone and bought that building on top of it."

Calley nodded. "For once, they're the ones planning a hundred steps into the future."

"And I'm trying to keep up somehow," he muttered. "It's not that I don't want a better life for us or the kids. How could I say no to a chance like this?"

"Where do you think the hesitation comes from?"

"I don't know. Maybe because it feels like it's happening so quickly, or that I never saw it coming to begin with. The den is the only real home we've had, Calley. In the back of my mind, I don't think I ever imagined leaving for good, or having something greater." Leo raised his head to stare at the vast ceiling. "For so many years, we hardly scraped by. From the time we were kids, I learned not to want much, and how to be satisfied with the cast-off bits of food that kept us going for another day. I never pictured our family expanding, or being in love…or having a child of my own."

Calley smiled. "And none of it has disappointed so far, right?" The woman leaned against his side, and he encircled her waist with one arm.

"I'm not opposed to moving, Calley, but it's going to take me longer to come to terms with all of the changes than the others."

"Leo, you're not the only one who's kind of freaked out by this. Your brothers have their doubts too."

He shook his head. "Then they're very good at hiding them."

"If you'd taken the time to talk about it, you would have seen it, Leo."

The blue-masked turtle was silent for a long moment. "Do you see through _everything_, Calley?"

She tossed her head, rearranging her trademark shaggy bangs. "This isn't about me, Leo. When you play the lone wolf, it affects the entire clan."

He slumped forward on the bench resting his arms on his knees. "I'm sorry."

"It's not crazy for you to experience some regret, Leo. Nearly all of your memories come from living in the den. It was where your Sensei was alive, where you learned ninjutsu…The space served you well for decades."

"But we've all changed," Leo said wistfully. "We've grown up…and we can't live in the past." He silently looked around the abandoned station as far as he could see in the darkness. "This is our future."

"You're always going to have those memories, Leo. At some point in everyone's life, there comes a dramatic change in direction…a point at which you have to leave the familiar behind. It can be exciting, frightening, and confusing all at the same time. I'm not surprised you're having trouble with the idea."

"We're finally leaving the 'nest'," he mused. "My brothers and I are late bloomers."

Calley laughed. "I'm just hoping that you get around to _showing_ me some of it."

Leonardo got to his feet and picked up her lantern, then reached for her hand. "There's no time like the present."

She grasped his fingers tightly in return, allowing him to guide her through the middle of the ground floor.

"Really, you ought to get this tour from Don. He's the one with the real vision for everything. The idea is to keep a lot of our joint areas in an open concept. Kitchen, living, dining…Donny says it should flow seamlessly, whatever that means."

Calley's gaze traveled to the lower track sitting lower on the outside perimeter of the space. "Do the tunnels lead anywhere?"

"The original project was abandoned before construction was complete. The tunnels travel both east and west from this room for about three miles in each direction, in addition to the sewer access we have from the south. What the old tracks mean for us are dry trips that make the Sliders completely unnecessary."

"That has to be a plus."

Leo nodded. "We wouldn't be at as much risk for a flood either. As for the main floor here, we'd construct actual rooms for the dojo and a new lounge. Honestly, the sky is sort of the limit considering what we could build since we're starting from scratch. " He felt anticipation rising in his heart, much to his own surprise.

The blue-masked turtle turned to the left, pointing at the wide staircase he'd been leading her toward. "And then, there's the second floor."

They scaled the steps hand-in-hand, and Leo had to check himself from going too fast.

Calley turned in a tight circle at the top of the stairs, amazement registering in her eyes. "There's so much we can do with it, and then with the building—"

"I can't believe Doc did that without even talking to us about it first," Leo grumbled darkly, his mood worsening at once.

"Leo, you should have stayed to hear him out," Calley insisted.

"I don't care how much money Luke has, or what Don's patents are bringing in. A purchase that large shouldn't happen on a whim, and for what?"

"For the _future_," she said pointedly. "Leo, do you realize where the building's located? He jumped on it because of the potential to directly access this station from the basement. Can you imagine having the ability move more freely, to take fewer risks on the outside? There are so many things we could do with it!"

His eye-ridges rose. "We as in us?"

"We as in _everyone_!" she proclaimed. "Think of a studio where both Karina and I could teach, a place where Jen could actually record. Becky could finally have an office space for her non-profit foundation for the Congo. And the upper floors could be used for living arrangements, enough units to house the entire extended family. Everyone we love, within easy reach. We can live something closer to a 'normal' life."

Leonardo swallowed at her words and looked down at the ground. The young woman pursued him, immediately drawing his chin back to her.

"Hey, don't misunderstand me, Leo. I would take a life lost with you in the dark over the most beautiful house that anyone on Earth could design. When I talk about 'normal', I'm only referring to the opportunity for the kids to grow up seeing more sunlight, and spending time with all of our friends and family in a safer environment. This can work, if we're bold enough to want it."

The turtle blinked rapidly as the new information settled in his mind. "A project like this would take years to accomplish."

"Probably, but I don't have anything better to do. How about you, Leo?"

He laughed nervously. "I hope you don't mind living in a construction zone."

"The station down here would be finished first, as phase one. All of the guys were talking about it this afternoon. They want it to be inhabitable before we have our baby."

"That doesn't leave a whole lot of time."

"Which is precisely why I came after you tonight. There's no sense in _wasting_ time pouting because Doc moved without talking to anyone," she finished playfully.

"Ninjas don't pout."

"Whatever you say, Leo."

"Pouting is what a three-year-old does when you tell him he can't have another cookie. How can you compare my running off today to pouting?"

The woman laughed. "If the shell fits…"

Leonardo captured the woman around the waist. "I think you're going to have to take that back."

"I can't. It's already out there."

"There must be _some_ other wor—"

Calley leaned into his personal space, kissing him before he could finish the word. He traced a hand over her cheek while he held on to the contact, and the slight chill in the air melted away as desire ignited. Controlling the urge to kiss the woman was like trying to stop a freight train with his bare hands, but the conversation wasn't over.

"I think you should at least admit to there being a difference between pouting and brooding."

"Sulking?" she suggested.

Leo groaned. "Because that's so much better. You won't let me keep any dignity, will you?"

"Maybe – if you can behave."

Without warning the turtle swept her off the floor and began rapidly descending the stairs. The woman's squeal reached a decibel level he'd rarely heard.

"Leo!"

"I'm taking you home before any more accusations can fly. God only knows what the _guys _are saying about me."

"And here I thought you just wanted to have your way with _me_."

He grinned. "That part's not up for discussion."

"No? Do I have any say in the matter?"

"It kind of felt like you were already onboard."

"I think that should be obvious."

The sound of her laughter had the affect of soothing every question that still wanted to emerge in his mind. The work ahead of them would be tremendous, but the beauty of the opportunities that came along with it would be well worth the effort.


	3. Jungle Girl

***Writing this chapter was intimidating to say the least, but I *think* I did them justice. The timeline for this Oneshot would actually fall at the end of Reunions, a Christmas fic I wrote a couple of years ago. It takes place a couple of hours after Mike and Rebecca's wedding. Thanks again for reading. :)**

* * *

Michelangelo couldn't sit still in the back of the Volvo. The windows on either side of him were fogged up, so that the street lights outside appeared muted and distant. The orange-masked turtle hadn't said a word since they'd left the church, but he'd noticed Luke check the rearview mirror several times.

"I'm still here," Mike finally quipped.

Luke chuckled. "It's hard to tell. You feeling okay?"

The turtle nodded. "Yeah, I'm good…a bit eager, maybe. Can you drive any faster?"

"The idea isn't for me to get pulled over, is it? That would sort of put a damper on your entire evening."

"Better keep a low profile then. Thanks again for doing this. It really wasn't necessary for you and Kat to vacate."

The man snorted. "It's nothing, Mike. You and Becky deserve your own time together, like your brothers had."

Mike cast a grin at Luke's reflection in the mirror. "Not _all _of 'em. Leo has yet to make an honest woman outta Calley. I'm more impatient than him."

Luke shook his head. "Something tells me that those two are closer than you think. It probably won't be long until we're doing this all over again."

Michelangelo rubbed away a patch of condensation from his window with the back of his hand, and saw familiar storefronts, confirming how close they were to the Eastside loft that Luke and Kat shared.

"I'm going to pull around the side of the building, Mike, and you can use the fire escape."

"Thanks for the ride, Doc."

"That's why I'm here, besides making sure that your shells stay alive."

"And we all appreciate it, Doc." Mike took an awkward breath as the car pulled to a stop. "Okay. I'm gonna get going."

Luke turned around in his seat. "Have a good night."

"Yeah, we will." The orange-masked turtle hurried to exit the car before any more encouragement could be offered. He waved a goodbye to his friend, and reached for a ladder with his free hand as the Volvo started to pull away.

Mike climbed hand-over-hand, amusement creeping up on him while he scaled the side of the building. It was a simple act that he'd performed too many times to count, but tonight felt different. He wasn't sure if it was sheer anticipation or residual exuberance left over from their wedding ceremony, but he had the sudden sensation of being part of a fairy tale. _Feels like I ought to be calling Becky to come 'let down her hair' or something. This must be a sign that I've been watching too many Princess movies with Reina._

Michelangelo snickered under his breath as he neared his goal, and went straight to the window he knew would be unlocked. The turtle pushed up the glass pane and stuck his head inside the loft.

"Hello? Becky?"

"C'mon in, Mikey!"

He heard the woman's voice, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. Michelangelo crawled through the window and locked it up behind him, then looked around the dimly lit living area. The space felt warmer to him than usual. The heat had a more difficult time dispersing properly with the loft's high ceilings, but it felt like someone had intentionally turned up the thermostat against the chill outside.

Mike shrugged out of his coat and dropped his cell phone and belt on the coffee table, while also wondering why he hadn't heard anything else out of Rebecca. "Becky?"

"Don't come back here!" she returned, her voice carrying from the hall. "I'll be out in a minute."

The orange-masked turtle took a load off on the couch, crossing and uncrossing his arms as he tried to determine which position looked more casual. He was surprised by the small spike of nerves in his stomach that occurred before he heard the young woman coming.

In a flash Mike was on his feet again, cracking what felt like a normal smile. He heard every step Rebecca took, though it seemed she only tiptoed into the living area. Becky looked like she was fresh from the shower, with curly hair hanging loose and slightly damp over her shoulders. Her short white bathrobe barely covered her legs – a fact that the turtle appreciated.

Becky's smile was warm, if a little sheepish. "Sorry to make you wait. I figured if I left early I would have enough time, but then I still wasn't quite ready."

"What is there to be ready for? We already had the ceremony and the party. Now we get to kick back and chill."

She laughed softly. "Well…I mean, it should be special, right? I wanted to try something different, but you know my hair has a mind of its own."

Mike smiled knowingly and settled back down on the couch." Beck, c'mere."

"If I had like ten minutes—"

"Would you quit worrying over how you _think_ you look and come over here?"

Becky lowered to the couch with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be any good at this. It's not like I have a clue what I'm doing or—"

Mike held up a hand to stop her. "We're cool here. You can relax; we'll do it together, okay? Deep breath in…hold it…and let it out."

A blush came over Rebecca's cheeks as she followed his lead. "I'm being silly."

"Nah, you're nervous – but you don't have to be. It's _me_. I'm the guy who threw you off a cliff at our first meeting. You don't get a worse impression than that."

Her posture loosened up. "I'll sure never forget it." Becky shook her head at him. "I thought I knew what I was getting into on that trip to the Congo, Mike. I couldn't have been more wrong."

"That's why it's better not to plan everything. It can be fun to go with the flow and see where things take you. Like, if you wanted to come any closer to me, I'd be great with that."

Becky giggled as she moved over, not stopping until she was half-way sprawled in his lap. "Is that close enough for you?"

"Almost." Mike pulled her up the rest of the way, intentionally breathing in the fragrance of her shampoo. "You smell even better than before."

"I smelled _bad _before?"

Mike laughed at his choice of words. "No, I just like this version of you the best, because it reminds me of where we started."

"With me crawling out of a muddy river in the rainforest?"

"Who crawled? I _carried_ you out of that thing."

"If I'd been conscious, I probably would have died from embarrassment right then."

"You're crazy," he said bluntly. "This picture you have of yourself, it's not real. You're beautiful whether you're all made up for our wedding, or you just stepped out of the shower. This is a good look for you."

"You think?"

He nodded emphatically. "Beck, I understand if you're anxious because we haven't gone this far yet. Shell, I'm nervous too, but neither of us has anything to worry about. No matter what happens tonight, we'll still love each other, won't we?"

"Loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done. Waiting around for you, however…"

"I was a bonehead to let you go, but I'm not doing that again. Not ever." His voice took on a serious tone, and her blue-green eyes fixed on him.

"I believe you."

"Then believe this: you're safe with me. You don't ever have to worry about trying to measure up to something in your head. Being _you_ is more than enough."

Becky leaned her head against his shoulder. "If I had my pick, my choice of anywhere in the world I could be, with _anyone_…I'd stay right here, Mikey. I don't care if I never move again."

He smiled mischievously. "What if _I_ moved you?"

"Hm?"

Rebecca jolted in surprise as he stood to his feet, gathering her in his arms.

"Do you have any idea where the 'threshold' is? That's where I'm supposed to take you, isn't it?"

She ducked her head with a laugh. "You _could_ try the bedroom."

"Works for me." The turtle headed for the hallway, and pushed open the door of the Master bedroom with his foot. He was met by the glow of a steadily burning fireplace and had to shake his head. "Doc and Kat never _could_ get enough of a fire."

"I think it's cozy," she said demurely.

"No complaints from me. So…what do you do with the Princess after she goes over the threshold?"

"You have to put her somewhere comfortable. Princesses are awful sensitive, you know."

Her playful tone made him grin as he set her down on the end of the bed, and took a couple of steps backwards. In the light coming from the hearth Rebecca's countenance appeared transformed, free from every line of insecurity and self-doubt. The woman held his gaze mutely for a couple of seconds, and then reached for the sash of her bathrobe.

Becky sat up straighter as she removed the robe and cast it aside, revealing the delicate dark pink silk underneath. Mike's knees felt weak at the sight of boy-cut shorts that barely grazed her hips. His eyes gradually progressed to the silken camisole that only came halfway down her stomach, probably revealing more skin than the self-conscious woman had done in her lifetime.

Then he remembered to breathe. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," she said quietly, beckoning for him to join her.

Michelangelo sat down slowly, pacing himself even though his heart was beating out of his chest. He brushed a hand over her cheek, smoothing aside the curls that he'd adored ever since laying eyes on her.

Rebecca lifted her chin and their lips met for what seemed like the 50th time that evening. As satisfying as each kiss had been, _none_ of them prepared him for the pent-up passion now behind his new bride. The young woman came up for air briefly, only to wrap her arms around his neck and resume the kiss near the corner of his mouth.

The surge of adrenaline that lit through the turtle was so powerful that he shook. The excess energy had to be released, and she was his lightning rod, irresistibly drawing him to her. A small part of him feared being too aggressive with the naturally introverted woman. It felt better to allow her to control the moment, but with every second of their prolonged contact, his desire was increasing.

The next time she came up for air, Becky surprised him with a bubble of laugher.

"What'd I do?" His brow furrowed with confusion.

The laugh that followed his question was more breathless. "My stomach is on _fire_," she explained.

"Is that a good thing?"

She nodded with a grin, backing up to the middle of the bed. When she reached her destination she crossed her arms with an inviting glance. "It's _more _comfortable over here."

Mike crawled to meet her, heart thudding loudly in his ears as her hair splayed wildly underneath her on the bed. He hovered over the woman without applying any of his own weight, lingering mere inches away from her. There was no awkwardness or discomfort in her features, even if _he_ was still concerned about making the right move.

Becky's hands stretched toward him, cupping his chin and then traveling up his jaw line. The warmth of her fingers spread like electricity over his skin, reviving the tremor in his knees. All it took was for the woman to tilt her head, and he reacted instantly.

Mike bent lower over her frame while they kissed, until he was completely wrapped up in the softness of silk and the texture of her skin. The intensity of the exchange was so great that he forgot to keep checking if Rebecca looked comfortable, or was taking enough opportunities to breathe. He was consumed; he felt _alive_. The same body heat that emanated from her seemed to become a part of _him_.

Impulsively he kissed her neck, reveling in the pleasure it appeared to give her. He slowly followed the course of her throat as her fingers stroked the back of his head, catching a hold of his bandana.

The turtle took a moment to breathe while she toyed with the tails of his mask. "It's yours if you want it," he offered impishly.

"I want _all_ of you," she returned.

"Probably not more than I want you. And you thought you wouldn't be good at this." Mike's snort was cut short by the twist of his mask tails, and her lips rushing to meet him.

She laughed at the surprise in his eyes. "You can tell me if it's too much, Mikey."

"Too _much_? Feel free to manhandle me, Jungle Girl."

"Not _you_ too, Mike. We've discussed the differences between a rainforest and a jungle."

Mike shook his head. "This has nothing to do with plants or trees, Beck. You're _my_ Jungle Girl, and I totally love it."

"Okay…but you're the only one allowed to call me that."

He chuckled. "I'll let Bran and Heff know as soon as we're done here."

The crushing weight of her arms came around his neck again, and he gratefully surrendered to the woman he loved.


	4. She Sleeps

***Sorry this took a little longer. It's been a busy (tiring) week for me, but I was looking forward to getting this chapter done. The song that is alluded to in this chapter is called "He Sleeps", and it's the love theme from Pretty Woman.**

**The timeframe for this Oneshot falls in between "Of Hope and New Faces" and "Broken". It features the younger versions of Donatello and Jenna, on the night before she has to return home to Australia from college for the first time.**

* * *

Donatello lightly fingered notes on the electric keyboard, half-heartedly trying to recreate a simple theme he'd heard on television somewhere. He couldn't even remember where it had come from, but its slightly melancholy tone fit how he was feeling. Despite knowing this day was coming for months, it wasn't making it any easier to bear. _But I'm not going to ruin tonight by acting depressed or moody. Jen deserves better than that._

As he turned his full attention to the melody instead of the fast-approaching separation with his girlfriend, he became more certain of the correct sequence of notes.

"Pretty Woman?"

Don's shoulders stiffened and his hands left the keyboard as he looked up to find Jenna standing in the doorway of the lounge.

"The song you were playing," she continued. "It comes from that movie."

The purple-masked turtle smiled sheepishly. "I don't really remember. I'm sure I've never sat down and watched the entire movie…but the instrumental stuck with me for some reason."

"I had it on like three weeks ago, but you were on your _laptop_ the whole time."

He grimaced. "Sorry."

"I'm pretty used to you getting distracted…but I'm glad you remembered _something_. Sometimes the simplest of songs can be the most powerful."

Jenna walked slowly across the room, resting both hands in the pockets of her blue hooded sweatshirt. Her raven hair was pulled back in a loose braid, and true to form, she was wearing nothing on her feet. She was the _only_ human Donny had ever witnessed walk around their den without shoes for days on end, and it never failed to amuse him.

"You're not spacing out on me already, are you?" The woman appeared confused by his silence. "I'm warning you, this isn't going to be an early night for us."

Don grinned. "No. I'm not tired."

Jenna came to stand by him and leaned against his shell. "Why don't you play that again?"

He shook his head. "I don't actually know the song, Jen. I was messing around."

The young woman made a face. "I recognized it, didn't I?"

To satisfy her he dropped his hands to the keys again, and began picking out a little more of the melody from memory. Jenna took a step back to allow room for him to play, but her presence was so tangible it felt like she was still touching him. She said nothing while he looped the tune a couple of times through to make it a bit longer.

"I could listen to that all day," she said finally. "You ought to record it, like you did 'Night Owls'."

"I wouldn't mind doing it for you, as long as you keep it quiet."

"Your brothers know you can play the piano, Donny."

"Yeah…but this is different."

"Well, I wouldn't want you _embarrassing_ yourself for me or anything." Jenna rested her hands on his shoulders playfully, but then gasped. "Why on earth are you so tight? I can't be making you this nervous."

He shook his head and craned his neck to see her. "It's not nerves, Jen. We're getting down to it…and I'm going to miss you."

The pressure of her fingers increased against his arms. "I'll miss you too. I haven't been looking forward to going back to Australia. I feel bad for that, because I need to see my parents too…but I hate leaving you behind. I hate that I can't talk about you with them."

Don sighed. "I'm sorry that things are so complicated. I wish I could give you something more normal, but that's never going to be the case."

"I don't _want_ normal. Once you've tasted something fantastic, the bland products this world has to offer pale in comparison."

He turned around on the stool to face her. "That doesn't make this easy."

"I knew exactly what I was getting into," she replied stubbornly. "Now, are you going to let me work on these knots, or what?"

Donatello had been startled the first time the young woman had offered to help ease the tension he often harbored in his neck and shoulders, and then stunned by the strength behind her hands. He rarely (if ever) turned down her magic touch since, and he wasn't about to tonight.

"Do a good job. It's going to have to last me a few months," he joked weakly.

The turtle breathed out slowly, enjoying the warmth of her hands while they kneaded his muscles, producing a sensation that was both slightly painful and satisfying at the same time. His eyes naturally closed while she loosened him up, but when he chanced a look back, Jenna smirked at him.

"What are you going to do without me?"

"I don't know," he murmured.

"Guess you'll have to stop using the computer for hours at a time. You _know_ it's the culprit for all the tension in your upper body. Your posture at that desk stinks."

His eye-ridges rose defensively. "There's nothing wrong with my posture."

"Please. You think you're still sitting up perfectly straight when you've been behind the computer for three hours?"

He shrugged. "No?"

"I suppose I'll have to lecture you on a daily basis while I'm gone."

"I'll take what I can get." Donny turned around on the stool again and caught her hands in his. "I can't hog you all to myself. Your parents have been incredibly understanding as it is."

"They want me to be happy," she said faintly, breaking eye contact with him. "Let's not talk about it anymore, okay? I want to enjoy tonight."

He nodded. "I agree."

"And there aren't any nosy Physicians to break us up, so we _should _be good to go."

Don chuckled. "That _is_ a plus."

Jenna tugged on his hands, and he allowed the young woman to pull him to his feet. They lingered for a few moments in the center of the room, without any clear direction in sight.

"Do you want to watch something?" he asked.

"No, too distracting."

He smiled. "How will we keep each other occupied all night?"

Jenna winked at him. "I have some ideas."

"I bet you do." His laugh felt awkwardly loud in his ears. The look she was currently giving him was notorious for reducing him to a rambling idiot.

Don willfully shut his mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist to draw the young woman closer. Jenna exhaled deeply as she braced her arms around his neck, and the expression in her light blue eyes was suddenly troubled.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I know you don't want me to say it."

"Hm?"

"You always get uncomfortable when I tell you."

His brow furrowed, but then he understood what she was implying. "Jen, I'm sorry," he whispered. "It isn't that you're not worth it. I don't want to hurt you for anything."

"I know you don't," she said quickly. "That's why it would be easier for me to keep my mouth shut, but I can't help the way I feel, Donny. I love you, and if I don't say it, I'll explode."

Donatello winced unintentionally. "Jen, I care about you so much, I just…" He released her waist and tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go of him.

"I realize it's going to take a while for you to accept that our relationship can last, Donny. And that's okay…I get it. But I need you to understand that just because I walk away and we're separated for months at a time, it doesn't mean I'm going to love you any less. In my heart, I don't think you'll feel any differently either."

Donatello _wanted _to tell her that she deserved more than he could ever give her, but he wisely remained silent. With another sigh he embraced her tightly, and felt the young woman shudder against his plastron. The turtle rapidly pulled back so he could see her face, heart wrenching when he realized she was crying.

"Jen?"

"I'm almost afraid to go," she confessed. "If I leave your sight, it's easier for you to push me away."

Donatello hated the tears in her eyes, and the fact that he was responsible for them. "Jen, I'm going to keep trying, I promise you. I'm not going to drop off the planet on you."

Her nails were nearly digging into his skin, communicating the desperation she was feeling. He swallowed and bore their pressure without complaining, but was surprised when the young woman grabbed him by the chin.

"I want you to do something for me." Her voice was quiet, but the tone was intense. "I want you to give me this summer, and let me have some peace. None of the awkwardness over the phone, no telling me to 'keep my options open.' Let me go away and not worry whether or not you'll allow me back in."

Don nodded. "You have my word."

Her mouth instantly searched out his, and the purple-masked turtle reciprocated with every ounce of his energy. In moments like this he often held back, refusing to commit fully to the passion he wanted to release. His fear of becoming too attached to something he couldn't keep made him hold his ground far too often, and the battle was a futile one. Every day he was growing more enthralled with the woman who'd stolen his heart.

The warmth that sparked when their lips met traveled all the way through his stomach until it reached the tips of his toes. It was like a live current was overwhelming every nerve in his body. He opened his eyes when he heard Jenna gasp, breathless.

"I'd have shut up a lot sooner if I'd know you would kiss me like that."

Don laughed, resisting the urge to duck his head again. "We may as well make this count."

Jenna gave him a small shove toward the couch, and he collapsed as though he'd been hit by a battering ram. The young woman dropped beside him, and he instantly engulfed her in his arms. She pressed her forehead against his for a couple of seconds before her lips closed in on him again.

The contact was slower this time, as though the woman was savoring every moment. The heat that had first overloaded his veins was replaced by chills, and the turtle shivered. Though it lacked the urgency of their earlier kiss, there was something _more_ gripping about lingering together this way.

Donny ran his fingers over the back of her head, stroking her braid longingly. "Jen, would you mind…"

"Down," she finished, quickly setting her dark hair free from the rubber band.

He beamed as Jenna shook out her waves. "It's so beautiful."

The young woman crossed her arms, irritated. "I wish you would be like this more often. Why do I have to be _leaving_ before you get the least bit aggressive?"

Don gave her a helpless look. "Because I'm difficult."

"That's one word for it."

Jenna's hands guided him down against the arm of the couch, and he shifted to make room for her to lie down too. The simple act felt a lot more intimate than their normal snuggling. He would have been horrified if one of his brothers caught them in that position, but even the fear that someone would cross the unspoken barrier wasn't enough to deter him.

With the young woman lying against his plastron, he could feel every minute movement she made, and hoped that she was comfortable. He'd never cuddled with a mutant turtle himself to know how it would feel.

He brushed her hair tentatively. "You okay? Do you need more space?"

She shook her head, then rested back on his shoulder. "Nope, I'm good."

"Do you want a blanket or—"

"Donny – I'm good," she repeated.

He encircled her waist with his free arm, and her hand settled on top of his. Donatello lost track of minutes in the silence that followed. Jenna's steady breathing relaxed him, to the point that he wasn't sure _when_ he drifted off.

When he opened his eyes for another glimpse of the clock, he realized that it was after 3 in the morning. _So much for staying up all night. _

Don gazed at the young woman still cradled on his plastron. There was no trace of lines or discomfort in her fair features – only the peace he knew she craved. _Sometimes I wish we could suspend everything else, and stay like this. When it's just the two of us, nothing is complicated. The rest of the world is what makes it difficult. _

_It's not her parents' fault, though. In a perfect world, I'd go back to Australia with her, and ask them for her hand. If it was a perfect world._

Donny caressed her cheek. "Jen?"

When the woman didn't stir, he took a deep breath.

"I love you."


	5. Second Chance

***Hello again, my friends! The following Oneshot will be the first in this series that focuses purely on my original characters. We'll be getting back to the Turtles, but things will be sort of a mixed bag here on out, just depending on where inspiration leads me.**

**This particular Oneshot includes a character you've never actually met_,_ but if you've followed my series, you _have_ heard of her. When I had the idea for these drabbles, I had a feeling the person might come up, but I didn't expect it to happen this soon, or under these circumstances. Once again, it's a little heavier than I intended to go with this theme...but that's reality. **

**Romance may play a _part_ in Love, but it isn't the sum of its existence. There's no such thing as a perfect relationship. There will probably come a time in every couple's life when those sweet "lovey-dovey" feelings and goosebumps are nonexistent. Romance is a wonderful thing, but when the times get tough...you find out what Love really is.**

**The timeframe for this Oneshot falls about six months before my first fic, "Of Hope & New Faces."**

* * *

Caleb fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair, never taking his eyes off the tabletop. If he'd known their guest was going to be this late, he wouldn't have been on time to the restaurant _himself_. The man twisted the gold band adorning his ring finger, until he felt Susan's gaze cutting through him. He didn't want to look at the woman, but it was necessary for them to _try _to act normal for one evening.

Susan folded her arms across her chest. "Do you think we should call him?"

"I was going to give him a few more minutes," Caleb mumbled. "There were a lot of people left to greet. I wish we didn't have to do this tonight at all."

"But there _are_ things we have to discuss before he leaves," Susan insisted.

Caleb nodded numbly, shoulders sagging. It'd been a difficult day for everyone involved, but none more than the 26-year-old they were currently waiting for under such awkward conditions. His wife continued staring at him, but he couldn't discern the expression behind her green eyes. _There's nothing new about _that_. _Her ash-blond hair was curled into soft waves; a style he was certain he hadn't seen on the woman in several months. _Or noticed, in any case. No one to blame for it except myself._

Susan relaxed her arms, resting both hands on the table. "You _can_ still talk to me, you know. I understand how painful this is. Jon and Marie were my friends too."

Caleb swallowed, suddenly guilty for being preoccupied with the charade he and Susan had been forced to put on. _Today wasn't about _us_. Two of the most wonderful people I've ever known just lost their lives, and I didn't have the decency to honor their memory correctly._

The man cleared his throat. "I don't think I've wrapped my brain around all of this yet," he said honestly. "It was so sudden and unexpected…it doesn't feel completely real. I know the grief will catch up with me, but in the meantime, I'd rather stay collected…for Luke's sake."

Susan nodded. "Do you think we should order something for him?"

"Let's hold off a bit longer."

The woman took a nonchalant sip of her tea, and he went back to studying the table. Gradually he moved on to gazing at his watch, where time appeared to be standing still.

"Caleb," Susan summoned him softly. "He's here."

He automatically adjusted his glasses and stood to his feet, then spotted the young man excusing himself between two tables.

Luke's blue eyes shifted between Caleb and Susan as he approached their table. "I'm sorry I'm late. Some people wanted to talk more, and it was pretty hard to get out of there."

"It's all right, Luke," Caleb assured him. "Please sit down."

The younger man sighed heavily as he descended into a chair. "I feel like I just ran a marathon."

"You must be hungry. We weren't sure what you would want, so we waited," Susan said apologetically. "I'll flag down our waitress."

"Don't bother on my account. I don't have the stomach for anything now."

Caleb tentatively placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Susan and I aren't in a rush. We honestly don't need to do any of this tonight."

Luke shook his head resolutely. "I don't have any more time, Dr. Wells. I'm flying out in the morning, so we have to do this _now_."

Caleb cocked his head. "Is the hospital requiring you to return this quickly?"

"No. I found an apartment, and there's a lot of paperwork to fill out, movers to set up, and a thousand other things that I don't want to put off."

"But, honey, maybe it would be good to take your time a _little_," Susan suggested. "No one is running you out of your town. You could stay with us."

Caleb's heart nearly stopped at her offer, but he would have been willing to pretend longer to help the young man too.

Luke shook his head once more. "I appreciate your kindness, but…I have to keep moving. If I stop or try to drag this out, I might not be able to finish _anything_. I need to stay on task."

Caleb's gut twisted at the emotionless quality of the younger man's voice. The bond Luke had possessed with his parents was unusually strong, and he knew their deaths were crushing to him.

"We need to discuss Lotus Salvus," Luke continued. "Obviously, I'm not going to have time to go through things on this trip, so I'll try to come back down in another month or two. I'd be grateful for your help packing thing up, and I'm sure there are things my parents would have wanted you to have. I suppose I shouldn't wait long before looking for an Agent."

"You want to sell the cabin?" Susan's tone was even, but Caleb knew the prospect had to alarm her.

"It's not that I _want_ to, Mrs. Wells, but I'm not sure what else to do."

"Luke, you ought to give yourself more time to think about this," she said gently. "It would be easy to write Lotus Salvus off in the pain of the moment, but I know you'd regret it later."

"It's never going to be the same," he murmured. "_Nothing_ will."

"No, probably not," Caleb allowed. "But that doesn't mean the cabin won't hold value to you."

Luke rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I can't stand the thought of it being abandoned in the mountains to rot either. That isn't why my parents built it."

"It doesn't have to be abandoned," Susan said. "Caleb and I can still watch over Lotus Salvus. Nothing has changed in that respect."

"Everything has changed. I'm not going to hold you to being 'forever caretakers' of that house. It's in the middle of nowhere."

Caleb opened his mouth to speak, but Susan beat him to the punch.

"Things _are_ different now…and it may be a good time for Caleb and I to make changes of our own."

The older man's eyebrows rose and horror struck him as he wondered if she was going to mention their situation at home.

"You realize that your mother and father gave me their blessing to rent out Lotus Salvus as a retreat, don't you?" Susan went on.

Luke nodded. "I heard something about it a few times."

Susan looked at Caleb swiftly, and then turned back to Luke. "I've only hosted a few people over the years, but the size of the cabin offers a lot of opportunities. What if Caleb and I stayed there, Luke, and operated Lotus Salvus as a retreat on a more…full-time basis?"

Luke's gaze shifted between them. "You don't have to offer to move to the wilderness just to keep me from selling the house."

The woman grasped his arm briefly. "You'd be doing _me_ a favor, Luke. A business like this is what I've always wanted. I promise that we would keep Lotus Salvus perfectly intact. You retain full ownership, and one day down the road, when you're ready…the cabin will still be yours."

The young man was silent for a couple of beats. "I know my parents trusted you with a project like this…and I love the idea of the house being alive. But are you sure this is what you want? What about your work at the Institute, Dr. Wells?"

Caleb cleared his throat. "Um…my research can be conducted independently. The lab your parents already have set up on the third floor would be sufficient for my work. And Susan _has_ wanted the chance to do something like this for a long time."

A few creases lifted from Luke's forehead. "Then…for all intents and purposes, you have yourselves a house."

* * *

Caleb had been in the process of changing his clothes for fifteen minutes; a task that rarely required that much time. His mind was reeling with the conversation from the restaurant, and what could be going through his wife's head.

A knock at the door of the guest room jarred him out of introspection, and he rapidly pulled his t-shirt on the rest of the way. "Come in!"

Susan appeared outside the door, already dressed in her own soft flannel night-clothes. "Are you speaking to me?"

Caleb felt flustered at once. "Well, yes, of course. I mean…"

"You came up here so quickly when you got home. I know you must be angry."

He settled down on the edge of the bed. "I'm not angry, Susan…I'm confused. Two weeks ago you were meeting with an attorney, and tonight you're talking about moving to the mountains with me? It doesn't make sense."

"I guess that depends on how you look at it." Susan sat down beside him. "Do you realize that we both wore our wedding bands today?"

Caleb nodded. He hadn't wanted to give Luke any indication of the trouble they'd been going through in their marriage, but putting the ring back on had also produced an unexpected flutter in his stomach.

"I realize that you were probably only trying to keep up appearances because of the funeral…I was too," Susan admitted. "But watching the video of Jon and Marie today…Caleb, I'm not sure _what_ I want where you and I are concerned." The woman paused, but he knew better than to try and inject anything yet.

"In my heart, I know I still love you," Susan told him quietly. "But I can't live on this island by myself anymore. I can't have a relationship with a man who barely exists."

"This is _my_ fault," Caleb said slowly. "I've been too consumed with my work…and I knew it all along. The fact that I didn't see this coming is a testament to how far away from you I've been."

"I don't _want_ a divorce. I thought if I threatened one, you would fight for me," she choked. "I thought it could be the one thing that would get through to you. But you just…gave up!"

He couldn't meet her eyes. "I…I thought your mind was made up, and you were finished waiting on me. I only wanted you to be happy again. I'm sorry, Susan. You deserve better."

She sucked in a sharp breath to steady her voice. "Then I have a question for you, Caleb: what do _you_ want? You don't have to stay with me out of guilt. I can move on. I can run a business out of Lotus Salvus by myself, but I would rather have you with me. I would _rather_ not let go of everything good we've had together. It's in your hands now. You have to make the choice of whether you can separate yourself enough from your research to be my husband."

Caleb's heart beat faster in his chest while he reached for her hand. "I don't want to lose you. The project with Lotus Salvus, it would force me to put some distance between work and real life. Susan, if you're willing to give me another chance, I'll jump at it. The only reason I gave in is because I assumed it was what you really wanted. If you're telling me there's still hope—"

"We're both here, aren't we?"

"Yes."

"And we still love each other."

"Very much, Susan."

She got to her feet and motioned to him. "Come with me."

Caleb didn't ask questions as he hurriedly gained his feet to follow her. She led him out of the guest room, but he hesitated a moment outside the door of their Master Suite. The man forced himself to continue, and the woman met him with a small, surprising embrace.

"It's easy to take things for granted until you see a couple of your longest-standing friends being buried in the ground, Caleb. They were younger than us. Jon and Marie should have had many more years together."

When Susan trembled, his arms tightened around her. "Yes, they should have. They were _full_ of life…but it was taken away from them." The tears he hadn't experienced earlier in the day were suddenly surfacing. "It doesn't add up. Jon and Marie were doing good things for this world. If there are two people who deserved life more, I haven't met them."

The embrace slowly transformed from somewhat forced into a lingering connection they hadn't experienced in longer than Caleb could remember. He was tempted to feel shame for the hot tears flooding his eyes, but Susan said nothing to deter him. Grief for his lost friends mingled along with the pain of his marriage that had _nearly_ been lost.

"I'm so sorry, Susan. I never meant to hurt you. I never intended to get lost in another world that didn't include you. I don't know how it went that far, but I'm not going to let it happen again."

She stroked his cheek. "I know how important your genetic research is. I'm not asking you to stop working. I knew what a single-minded man you were when I married you. I would just like to be a major part of your life too. Do you really want to take on Lotus Salvus with me?"

"I'll need a little time to get approval for a couple of things, but I can't see any reason for the Institute to block me from moving my research. As long as I keep producing for them, they've got nothing to complain about."

"Promise me you won't waste any more time – because _I_ don't mean to," Susan said solemnly.

He shook his head fiercely. "I love you. I won't take this chance for granted."

She separated from his arms and walked backwards toward their bed, drawing him with her. They each laid down on their respective sides, facing one another in a contemplative silence.

Caleb could tell she was still troubled. "What is it?"

"I wish Luke wasn't leaving so soon. I'm worried about him. I don't think he's taking their deaths well."

He sighed. "Luke's a grown man, and we can't stop him…but I wish he would stay too. That took a lot of guts to make an offer on Lotus Salvus."

"It was what he wanted, Caleb. Luke didn't want to lose that house, even if he can't bring himself to go back yet. Didn't you see how relieved he looked?"

"I was too busy being shocked that you included me."

Susan leaned over to his side and initiated a brief kiss. "I've waited years for you to include _me_. I had to take some steps of my own."

He exhaled sadly. "I was blind and selfish. Can you forgive me?"

"I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Caleb embraced the woman again, and was mystified to find her smiling broadly. "What's that for?"

"How long has it been since we had a dog, Caleb?"

"Uh…ten years, maybe?"

"I think it's time we broke that streak. Couldn't you see us with a couple of dogs at Lotus Salvus?"

"I thought the point was to bring _guests_ out to stay there."

"That doesn't mean I have to be deprived."

"How did _a_ dog turn into two so quickly?"

She laughed, and it was a freeing sound that stood in stark contrast to the day they'd had. "I think it's about time I started getting what _I_ want around here."

He nodded dutifully. "You've earned that much." Caleb laid his head back down next to hers, and pleaded with the workaholic within never to disappoint her that badly again.


	6. Heroes

***What a week it's been...and it's reflected in the chapter I'm posting tonight. This drabble focuses on Luke, Katherine, and their little girl, Reina. The time-frame falls a few months after "Comfort and Joy" ended, and it matches up to our current events.**

**This chapter was completely inspired by the two unique events that have changed so many lives in the United States this week. I wrote this in the memory of the victims of the Boston Marathon Bombing and the terrible disaster in West, Texas. It is also in honor of the "ordinary" people whose heroic actions saved several lives in both locations. Some of them paid the ultimate price, as in West, Texas where many who died were emergency workers. They're the reminders that light still exists in this world, even when everything fades to black.**

* * *

Luke turned off the water faucet and reached for his towel hanging on the other side of the shower bar. The moment he pulled the curtain back, he heard a faint sound traveling through the open bathroom door. He never shut the door completely when Katherine was out of town, not even when their five-year-old daughter was asleep.

Normally Reina understood the firmness of bedtime, but their routine was a little interrupted because of Kat being gone. It had been over two hours since he'd put the girl to bed, yet it wasn't unheard of for her to sneak back out.

Luke hurried to finish drying off and snatched the pajamas off the bathroom counter. He caught a glance of his reflection after pulling his shirt on, and rapidly rubbed the towel over blond hair one last time. He turned off the light as he headed into the hall, and cringed when he heard the unmistakable drone of a newscaster; the last thing _he'd _been watching.

He crossed into the living area, but didn't see Reina right away. Brow creased, Luke began searching for some sign of her nearby.

"Reina?"

His daughter didn't respond, but it only took him a few moments to spy her pink and white fleece blanket huddled under the dining table.

"Reina, come out," he said firmly. "You're supposed to be in bed."

The blanket quivered, shifting far enough to reveal a small blond head.

Luke bent down to see her better. "Baby, what are you doing?"

Reina sniffed loudly. "Is Mommy coming home?"

He dropped to his knees. "Of course she is. Mommy's getting on a plane tonight, but she won't be home until late. You're going to see her in the morning, so the sooner you go back to sleep, the sooner you'll wake up and she'll be here."

"But she's in Boston."

Luke tensed. Neither he nor Katherine had told Reina where she was going, or mentioned anything else about the earlier events of that week. _She must have overheard Kat and I discussing her travel._

He smiled reassuringly. "Yes, Mommy is in Boston, but I already talked to her. She and Uncle Greg will be on their way home soon."

"Did they get hurt, Daddy?"

He looked over his shoulder at the TV, cursing inwardly. No doubt Reina had seen something she shouldn't have. Luke got up to turn the television off, and then returned to reach out to the little girl.

"C'mon out of there, Reina."

She rose, dragging her blanket in one hand and clutching a crocheted orange turtle in the other. The handmade toy had been a gift from Victoria on Reina's third birthday, and the girl never slept without the favored turtle.

Luke sat down on the couch and pulled his daughter into his lap. "Were you watching the TV?"

Innocent blue eyes stared back at him, but after a couple of seconds, she nodded.

"What did you see?"

"A little boy was dead, and a bunches of people were hurt. Was Mommy there?"

He shook his head. "Those people got hurt earlier this week. That's why your Mommy and Uncle Greg went to help the police figure things out. It's her job to help catch the bad guys, remember?"

Reina nodded once more, but her eyes were cast down. "They were bleeding really bad. What happened to them, Daddy?"

Luke hesitated. "They were hurt by someone who was very angry, and it was the wrong thing for them to do."

"But why would they kill a little boy? Did he do something really bad?"

"Honey, that boy didn't do anything wrong. None of those people deserved for it to happen to them."

"Then why would someone hurt them?"

Luke suddenly felt helpless and extremely inadequate. "There are people in our world who make bad choices and hurt others…Sometimes because they're mad, or…" he trailed off for a moment, gathering his wits. "We can't always understand why people do those things. But you know what?"

"What?" she squeaked.

"Even when bad things happen, the good people always come out to make things better."

She brightened somewhat. "Like Mommy and Uncle Greg?"

"Uh huh."

"And the turtles, even though they're secret?"

Luke nodded vigorously. "Yes. The turtles have to do it secretly, but they help a lot of people too."

"Bad people would hurt _them_."

"They might try," Luke said gently.

Reina's brow creased. "But…good people aren't supposed to know about the turtles either, are they?"

He took a sharp breath. "Reina, the turtles are…really special. There aren't very many of them. It's better for them to stay hidden away, and only come out when it's safer."

"I don't want anyone to hurt them," she whimpered.

"They're good at protecting each other, Honey. You'll protect them too, won't you?"

"I can keep them safe?"

"You sure can, Reina. Your Mommy, me, and all our friends help look after the turtles. It's an important job."

She smiled back at him. "Then they'll be safe."

"They are safe, and so are _you_," he said pointedly.

The girl's gaze went to the TV, though the screen was now dark and silent. "I feel sad for the little boy. Won't his Mommy and Daddy miss him?"

"Yes, I'm sure they miss him very much. They're sad too…but I bet you could help them."

Reina looked at him, confused. "I can help?"

"When people are sad, it's important to show them that they're not alone. Would you like to make a card for his Mommy and Daddy tomorrow? I bet it would make them smile."

"Can you write on it for me? I can only spell my name."

"I'll write whatever you want, Reina, and we can pray for them too."

The five-year-old wrapped small arms around his neck. "I wish Mommy was home."

"I know, I do too, Baby. Just remember that she's safe, and you'll see her in the morning. I think it's about time _both_ of us hit the haystacks." Luke got to his feet, shifting the girl on his side. "You can sleep with me, okay? Only for tonight."

Her instant joy had Reina wriggling excitedly in his arms. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"Now when I say _sleep_, that's exactly what I mean. None of this tickling business." He arched an eyebrow and Reina giggled. "It's almost past _my_ bedtime – never mind yours."

She sighed contentedly as he carried her toward the Master bedroom and rested her head on his shoulder. "_My_ Daddy."

He clutched her a little tighter before responding, "My Reina."

* * *

Luke stirred at the squeal of the bedroom door, and raised his head to see the familiar shadow of his wife. "Hey, Kat," he called softly.

The bronze-haired woman slowly came to the side of their bed, shaking her head. "I figured Reina had to be here when I didn't find her in bed. You're such a softie, Luke."

He glanced down at the sleeping little girl, and carefully got to his feet. "There's a story behind this, but we should talk somewhere else."

Luke circled around the bed and Katherine wordlessly followed him out of the room. He turned on another lamp when they hit the living area, and then backed up to greet his wife properly. Kat clung to him longer than usual, and he welcomed the warmth of her embrace.

"Long week?" he offered sardonically.

"You could say that." She flopped down on the edge of the couch. "I know some people in the FBI and other Bureaus have hardened themselves to all the pictures and the evidence, but I'll probably never be one of them."

Luke sat down, and she immediately inched closer to his side as if she _needed_ his contact.

"You could say I've seen 'worse', what with covering 9/11 and the United Nations bombing, but when it comes down to it, death is death. Whether it's on a large-scale or a smaller one makes no difference in my mind. The number of people who lost limbs alone…" Katherine closed her eyes briefly. "The suspects who planted those bombs at the Marathon wanted to rip civilians to shreds, and their mission was accomplished."

Luke didn't say anything, partly because he didn't feel like she was finished, but also because he didn't know what to say. Katherine was staring hard at the coffee table, and he could tell she was seething inwardly.

Kat sighed. "I will _never_ understand a mentality that causes someone to intentionally target innocent civilians. Part of me thinks I wouldn't be as angry if they attacked a military installation, but I know I'd still be livid. There's no reason in any of it."

He drew an arm around her back. "No, there isn't. Reina saw something about it on TV tonight. I was watching the news earlier, waiting to hear if they'd taken the second suspect alive. She wandered back out here while I was in the shower, and the rest is history."

"Luke, I was _there_. Why did you have to watch the news?"

"I never know when you'll be able to contact me, Kat, and I don't like waiting around on a phone call. I like knowing that you and everyone else involved are _safe_."

"What did Reina see? Nothing graphic, I hope. Some of the pictures the media is circulating are downright appalling."

"I'm not sure what she saw. She knew about the eight-year-old boy who died, and that several other people were hurt. Reina picked up that you were in Boston, so it scared her more. I never told her you were there, Kat."

"You didn't have to, Luke. Reina's always listening, even when you and I don't realize it. Did she have questions?"

"Yes, and I wasn't sure what to tell her. I did my best, Kat."

"I'm sure you did fine, Luke, and we can tackle more questions together if they come up."

Katherine heaved a weary breath. "I need a shower, but I don't think I have the energy. I can't believe Greg flew after the amount of surveillance hours he logged going over footage…or that I _let_ him. We both really wanted to get home."

The woman sank farther against the back of the couch, and Luke sensed that her real breakdown had yet to occur. All the subtle signals of her warring emotions were on full display.

"This is some world we've brought our daughter into," she muttered. "Through the years I've tried to hold onto some positivity…but reality always comes crashing down, and the old fear rolls right back over me. We can't control forces of Nature, and we certainly can't control _human_ nature.

"How long do we have before the illusion of peace is completely ripped away from us? We're not invincible, no matter what anything thinks. We've seen it over and over, Luke. All it takes is a few crazy, spiteful people to cause a lot of damage. The threats aren't coming from just foreign sources. I mean, look at Sandy Hook. Terrorists and killers are in our own backyard. Weeks like this…they make me wonder how much worse things can get.

"I didn't even allow myself to read anything about West, Texas until we were on our way home. They think up to 60 people could be dead?"

Luke shook his head. "No, it's thankfully a lot less than that, but the news isn't great. There are only a couple still missing, and fourteen dead. But of those, five of them were firefighters, and another four were EMS." He paused with a sigh. "I doubt there will ever be a shortage of bad guys in this world, Kat, or traumatic accidents like Texas. But if I could remind you of something I told our daughter tonight…when these things happen, and a spotlight gets shone on the atrocious evil that people are capable of, it's not the end of the story.

"A lot of people stepped up in both Boston and Texas to help save lives. How many victims lost limbs in the bombings, and yet there were only _three_ fatalities? No death is good news, but the blood shed would have been magnified if there hadn't been rescuers to stand up and come to their aid in the middle of all the madness. When evil and disasters are at their worst, humanity is compelled to be there for each other. It's sad that it takes a tragedy to remind some of us to be compassionate, but it doesn't make their acts of heroism any less significant.

"As long as there are people who will give of themselves, risk their lives for complete strangers, or work tirelessly to solve a difficult case, then I still see hope for the future, Kat." Luke encircled his arms around her waist. "I can look forward to sharing my life with Reina and our new baby."

Katherine's hand lightly grazed her stomach, though it didn't yet bear witness to the life growing inside of her. "I know the pregnancy makes me more emotional. I'm sorry, Luke."

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm your sounding board whenever you need me."

She turned so that she was facing him, accepting the embrace he was trying to give her. With a shudder the first of her tears were quietly unleashed.


	7. Hope

***Hello again, fair readers. Today's chapter is one of those that I've sometimes been hesitant to post, which may come as a surprise. The truth is I often worry that I'm being too silly or over the top, and that's when I'm glad I can call on a friend for some reassurance. Thanks to Tonya's enthusiasm, not only did I decide to write the chapter after all, but I put it ahead of two others I already had penned.**

**Today's chapter addresses Jazz and Brandon, and the timeframe falls at the end of Watchmen. After they left New York to be reunited with the rest of the family at Lotus Salvus, there were still adjustments to be made...and I think this drabble fills in an important gap for Jazz. If you're not familiar with the events of Watchmen, Brandon's behaviour may not make sense near the end. Safe to say, he went through hell in that fic...and he's still recovering from it.**

**Also, a small announcement for those who are curious: I've created a page for my fanfiction on Facebook, by the same name as my series, "Legacy of Loyalty". If you've ever wondered what my characters look like or wanted to get some quick history, I've set up small bios on ALL of my original creations (including some villains!). I'll eventually set up a timeline of events for my entire series, but for right now, it's limited to photos and descriptions. C'mon by if you're interested. :)**

* * *

Jazz took a deep breath as Karina handed her a pitcher to carry. "I'm not sure about this. I mean, he's _your_ brother…"

The bronze-haired woman gave her a sly smile. "You can relax, Jazz. I know my brother well enough to recognize when he has it coming. If he and Raph will play along this time, great. If not, they're getting more than they bargained for."

"Yeah, that's the other thing," Jazz said slowly. "I've seen Raph ticked, and it's not a pretty sight."

"I can handle my guy, Jazz – you only need to worry about _yours_. So come with me, and follow my lead."

Despite the clinging nerves, Jazz felt a twinge of excitement as she trailed Karina out of the kitchen, and into the Great Room of Lotus Salvus. The weather was perfect; so spectacular that the entire "family" had been outside for most of the day, with the exception of two hold-outs.

Karina cleared her throat as she walked up behind the couch. "Oh, boys? Are you planning on joining us sometime _today_?"

The red-masked turtle glanced over his shoulder briefly. "Yeah, Kari. We just need a few more minutes, I swear."

Karina rested her free hand against her hip. "That's what you said two hours ago, Raph."

"Okay, but I _mean_ it this time," he returned. "I missed this episode when it originally aired."

"Isn't there some fancy machine called a _DVR_ that could solve this problem?" she demanded.

"But it's almost over," Brandon protested. "We'll be out in a bit."

"You guys _must_ be getting hungry though." Karina's tone took on an edge, but neither turtle nor man seemed to notice.

Jazz swallowed when the woman caught her eye, but then nodded her agreement.

"We'll get something when we come down, Kari." Raphael didn't even look back that time.

A smirk lit across the Latin woman's face when she turned over the bowl she was clutching, sending baked beans cascading over the turtle's head.

Jazz was a couple of seconds behind her, giving Brandon a chance for a startled laugh before forcing herself to catch up. The angle of her pitcher caused a great wave of beans to travel down the back of his head and neck, straight into his shirt.

Karina yanked Jazz by the arm as Raphael leaped to his feet with a snarl, shoving her toward the basement door. Jazz was in such a hurry to get down the steps that she almost tripped over her own two feet, but she stopped with a jolt at the sound of a mighty _slam_.

Karina was barreling her direction, waving frantically. "Go, Jazz, _go_! Raph knows how to unlock it – they won't be far behind us!"

"Woman, you're _insane_!"

Karina only laughed. "We have to carry this to Phase 2! Keep going, we need to get back outside, _rápido_!"

Jazz obeyed, feeling much less in control than her partner in crime _sounded_. The woman pressed in close behind her as she exited onto the patio, and arrived at a ring of expectant faces.

"What are we doing?" Leo instantly spoke up.

Karina kept moving, dragging Jazz back into motion with her. "Phase 2! Phase 2!"

The orange-masked turtle whooped his delight as he laid down his end of a blue tarp leading to the door, and Leo leaned down to fix his side.

"Don – _water_!" the blue-masked turtle commanded.

Despite still being on the mend, Donatello had been fixed up in his own comfortable lounge chair with them for the last couple of hours. The purple-masked turtle turned the nozzle on the hose and quickly sprayed down the tarp while the other turtles ducked.

Jazz bit her lip as she heard the unmistakable thunder of feet rushing down the steps inside the house. "Here they come."

Karina's hand landed on her shoulder. "They brought this on themselves, Chica. Now stand back and prepare to enjoy yourself."

The young woman couldn't help smiling, but she still cringed when the back door was flung open. The seething red-masked turtle slid the moment he hit the tarp. When Brandon collided with his shell, balance went completely out the window. Raphael fell flat on his plastron, and the pair's combined momentum easily carried them downhill to the pooled shaving foam at the other end of the tarp.

Jazz's laughter mingled with the rest of the guys while Brandon tried to get to his feet, and she couldn't _breathe_ when he only succeeded in falling back in top of the turtle.

A smile suddenly broke on the man's shocked face. "At least I had some rock to break my fall."

Raphael growled with a rough jerk, tipping the man off shell and into the foam. The turtle gained his knees and straddled Brandon, trapping him on his back. "Now you can break _my_ fall, punk."

"Raph, wait! We can talk about this!"

The man's gasp made Jazz stiffen, but Raphael's cocky grin put her more at ease. The turtle scooped up handfuls of the shaving cream to make sure Brandon got covered, holding him down for a couple of agonizing minutes before letting the squirming man go.

Brandon rolled into the grass and rubbed his eyes fiercely, then fixed on Jazz. "_You_."

The young woman looked left and right, instantly realizing that Karina possessed the sense to disappear, whereas she hadn't even moved. _Now would be a good time to do that! _Jazz backpedaled rapidly, then got wise and turned to run. She was somewhat surprised over the laughter that kept bubbling up in between screaming. "It wasn't my fault!"

"You can't run forever!"

"Your sister _told_ me to!"

"You don't dish it out if you can't take it!"

"Do people actually say that?" Jazz glanced over her shoulder and found the man dangerously close.

"We don't just _say_ it." Broad arms captured her around the waist. "We live by it!"

Jazz howled again when the man cast her over his shoulder and started jogging back. "Don't drop me!"

"Not _yet_."

"_Brandon!_"

He patted her back lightly. "We all go through it, Jazz. Nice to see you making yourself at home."

"But it wasn't my fault! Karina said it would get you guys outside!"

"And you didn't enjoy laughing your head off at us either, huh?"

"No – _that_ part was a lot of fun!"

He chuckled evilly. "Fun goes both ways, Jazz."

She shrieked as he pulled her off his shoulder, knowing what was coming even though she couldn't _see_ it. Jazz toppled on her side in the foam and tried to scramble off the tarp, but Brandon blocked her in.

The sight of his bulk impeding her was uncomfortably reminiscent of her brother, but then she was completely captured by his smile. The grin was unlike any she'd ever seen from him, and Jazz would have gladly remained on the ground much longer to guarantee that it wouldn't go away.

* * *

As Jazz crossed outside to the patio again, it was with an entirely different feeling than she'd had earlier that day. When the turtles invited her to come down to Lotus Salvus with them after defeating the Akiudo, there had been a small voice inside that wanted to refuse.

It wasn't that she didn't trust the turtles, or even that she feared her mounting feelings for Brandon; it was the idea of trying to integrate her own idiosyncrasies in with the _rest_ of their extended family.

Meeting everyone else a couple of days before was just as chaotic and overwhelming as Jazz had expected, though she wouldn't complain about it to Brandon. But sometime in the midst of being dragged into the commission of a prank by Karina and then receiving the deserved retaliation, a large portion of her discomfort had receded.

Brandon's wave drew her out of contemplation, and then the man was trotting over to meet her. "You clean up nice."

His half grin was so irresistible that she tilted her head to kiss him. "So do you."

Brandon looked over his shoulder. "You wanna go for a walk?"

She smiled. "No tricks? Just the two of us?"

He nodded. "On my honor. You want to?"

Jazz nodded. "Long as _you_ know your way around."

His arm started out around her shoulder, gradually traveling down to her hand while he led the way into the taller grass that made up a nearby meadow. They'd been walking for a couple of minutes before it started feeling strangely quiet to Jazz, and she glanced at her counterpart.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You. That was really something earlier."

"I thought it might make you mad, or…" Jazz didn't finish, refusing to ruin the nice moment by mentioning how nervous she'd felt about possibly scaring him.

"It was well-played, Jazz." A hint of the same smile he'd displayed on the tarp returned.

"You have to tell me what that look means. It's driving me crazy."

"It's nothing. I'm just glad that you mesh well with my little sister."

"Mesh? She practically dragged me through the whole thing."

"But you had fun with Karina."

After a moment's consideration, she nodded. "I _did_ have fun. I enjoyed it all – especially when you crushed Raph in the shaving cream."

"That was my favorite part too, and maybe a little intentional." He finished with a chuckle. "The point is, you let her in. I was worried that…you might not be willing to give this situation a chance. I know how crazy and crowded it all is, but somehow it still makes sense."

She snorted. "A lot of things make sense now. It turns out you're _all _loco."

Brandon shrugged with another laugh. "Yeah, that's probably true. But you'll never be bored."

Jazz stared at the ground as a chill raced down her spine. "I wasn't sure if I _could_ fit in with everyone, Bran. I'm so different from the rest of your people."

He shook his head. "Jazz, look around. We're all different…even the turtles aren't exactly like each other. No one fits into some simple 'normal' mold."

"But no one's been where I was," she said softly. "Do you know how hard it is to believe that everyone can accept me with my past?"

His hand rested on her side, drawing her to gaze at him. "Do you believe that I do?"

"Yes."

"The others are no different, Jazz. No one has lived a perfect life. Greg and Calley have both been on the wrong side of the law. Maybe they never went to Prison, but that doesn't mean they don't understand guilt and shame. And just because the turtles have fought crime their entire lives doesn't mean they don't know how to offer mercy. Trust me, if the guys accept you, the rest of the family will take you in too. The turtles are _really_ good judges of character."

Jazz sighed. "I still catch myself wondering _how_ I got here."

"I don't think the 'how' matters, Jazz."

"A certain FBI Agent shall remain nameless then," she muttered.

"The point is that you _want_ to be here, don't you?"

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Bran, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Then it's settled. I know it might be a while before you're comfortable with everyone, and that's okay. It really is."

Jazz pulled her hand away so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "In the last few weeks, I've seen and done things that I never dreamed of. But the most surprising part out of all of it, meeting the turtles, getting involved with the Akiudo, playing inside of a thermonuclear weapon…is that I have hope again. They gave that to me, and so did _you_."

Jazz was shocked by the way Brandon's face clouded over. "Bran? What'd I _say_?"

"Just listen," he said quietly. "You're not the only one who's been surprised. If someone had told me a month ago that I'd be doing _this_ right now…I would have called them every dirty name in the book. Jazz, it's been so dark, and nothing anyone said could change it. It didn't keep them from trying, and then you came…"

He paused for a long moment. "I have hope again too. And even though the same shadow stifles me, and I feel like I can't breathe…I know that I can come back now. I _know_ I can."

Brandon gathered her in closer and Jazz rested silently against his chest, waiting for some signal that the man was ready to move on.

"Sorry for the mood swing. I hope you don't mind taking things slowly," he said finally. "Because one day at a time is the most I can manage right now."

She shook her head emphatically. "One day is about what I can handle too. Bran, you know you're not going to disappoint me, right?"

"And you're not going to let me down either."

Jazz grinned hopefully. "Sounds like we both need to cut ourselves a break."

"We can remind each other to do that." The small smile he offered in return was only a pittance compared to his earlier joy, but the memory of it was all the assurance Jazz needed.


	8. Push

***If you've followed my stories for any length of time, you know that I buck certain traditions of the original canon. I enjoy creating my own villains, setting up the turtles in relationships...and Casey Jones is nowhere to be found. I should say that I have nothing against the man, at least not personally. When I started writing fanfiction as a teenager, for some reason he never made his way into my stories. Therefore when I released my first fic, he was nonexistant. As the story progressed, it didn't seem natural to force him in when I'd already been developing other characters.**

**Why am I telling you this? Because I've had the audacity to fix April up with someone else, a character of my own creation. This is no news if you've followed my regular series, but I also never displayed a courtship of any kind. I decided that they got together in a gap between stories, and none of the building of their relationship has ever seen print...until now.**

**In my timeline, this drabble falls in between Broken and Bonds. Thank you for reading...and giving Marcus and April a chance.**

* * *

Marcus folded his arms across his chest, feeling vaguely like a sullen ten-year-old as he gave Luke the evil eye. For all of his irritation, his blond-haired friend didn't seem the least concerned.

"Stop glaring at me like I'm throwing a knife in your back, Marc. I'm doing this for your own good."

"You're _not_ leaving, Luke."

"Haven't you ever heard of a mother bird pushing the baby out of the nest when it's time to fly?"

"Absolutely. And a lot of them crash and burn in an untimely death."

"Do you think I'd be doing this if I wasn't _sure_, Marc?"

The dark-haired man shook his head. "I never asked if _you _were sure. You're not leaving us here – I won't let you."

Luke's gaze shifted, and Marc followed him to see April coming toward them. Slightly windswept red hair indicated that the weather outside wasn't improving. The woman flipped her coat over her shoulder, and Marcus swallowed at his first glimpse of violet satin underneath.

"I'm going to kill you, Luke," he murmured under his breath.

His friend was too occupied with the text field on his cell phone to respond immediately. "You should be thanking me."

"Luke…"

"It's too late, Marc; things are already in motion. Are you ready to make a scene?"

Marcus cursed mentally, clutching the small bulge of his inhaler inside his jacket. _I'm not freaking out. I'm _not_. _He tried not to watch the woman as she came closer to the table, but his eyes were irresistibly drawn back to the beautiful material of the dress that fit her like a glove. Attempting to look at the floor only forced him to focus on her slender legs, before willfully staring down at the table.

Luke flicked his shoulder to get his attention, and they both stood to their feet to meet her.

April smiled sheepishly while she straightened the hair framing her face. "Sorry, guys. Traffic was the pits. Every time it snows, it's like people have to learn how to drive in it all over again. I'm surprised I got here in one piece."

Marcus cleared his throat, not trusting his voice to remain steady. "You look nice."

"I sure dressed for the weather, huh?" April sounded exasperated. "I had a special luncheon at the station. I should have at _least_ brought different shoes."

Marcus maintained a feeble smile, but his friend chuckled.

"Style trumps comfort on some occasions," Luke assured her. "You _do_ look nice, April."

"Thanks, guys. I still think it was pretty foolish, but you made me feel better."

Marc had a knee-jerk reaction to grab her chair for her, but the woman was quicker to sit down than he could force himself to move.

"I can't believe you were able to get a table here, Luke." April fingered an embossed menu cover. "The waiting list goes back at least two months."

Luke winked and directed a maddening smile at Marcus. "It's no accident that we ended up here tonight, April. The mention of snow sent several reservations into a tail-spin. The media always hypes these storms up to be bigger than they are."

"Until we get snowed in," Marcus muttered, shooting Luke a dangerous glance.

"It's the 21st century, Marc. We're not going to get snowed in. Try to sit back and enjoy yourself – it's still your birthday for another five hours."

"That doesn't mean we should tempt the fates," he retorted meaningfully.

Before Luke could reply, his phone rang. He nonchalantly looked down at the facing of the device.

"Don't answer that," Marcus said quickly.

"It's Donny, Marc. I _have_ to answer it. I'm sorry, guys; it'll just be a minute."

He fumed silently while his friend innocently picked up the phone.

"Hello?" After a long pause Luke's casual expression became concerned. "No, that doesn't sound good. I picked it up earlier, but…No. No, I don't want you to do that – I can bring it to you. I grew up in the mountains, Don; I know how to drive in a little snow! I'll be down in a few minutes."

Marcus threw daggers at the man with his eyes when Luke hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry, Marc, April…"

"What? What'd he say?" Frustration made Marcus short. _So help me, he's not leaving me here…_

April was slightly more sympathetic. "Luke, what's going on? Is something wrong?"

"The generator has been acting up on them today, and it finally failed tonight. Don had me pick up a part for him earlier, but he thought his improvisation could last them another day. It's not happening."

The woman frowned. "They have no power? It's going to get cold fast."

"They'll be okay, because I'm taking the part down myself. It's still in the back of my Volvo."

"Is he _sure_ it died?" Marcus asked pointedly.

Luke shook his head and pushed away from the table. "There's no grey line with power, Marc – they don't have any. I'm sorry I have to abandon you."

April waved him off. "Luke, we're grown adults; we'll be fine. Are you sure _you_ don't need any help?"

Luke grinned. "I think it's better to let the genius fix the generator, April." His smiled faded suddenly. "Shoot. You need to get home too." He was always the one who drove the woman home, since the two of them still shared the same apartment building.

She laughed. "Luke, don't worry about it. I'll get a cab."

"Dressed like that? You'll freeze to death!"

"How do you think I got here?"

"The temperature's only going to keep dropping," he argued, and looked at Marcus. "You could drop her at home, couldn't you?"

_That_ was the moment that Marcus understood he was firmly and irrevocably trapped. With effort, he managed to withhold a sigh. "No problem."

He hated Luke's triumphant smile. "Thanks. I'm sorry I have to go, but you guys stay and enjoy yourselves, all right? Everything is under control."

Marc snorted. "Yeah, _your_ control."

Luke wasn't ruffled. "I'll call you later."

He released a short breath after the man hurried away, and then noticed April watching him.

"Are you okay? You seem tense," she ventured.

"Sorry. I don't like birthdays," he offered weakly. "This wasn't a good night to try and go out, not with a storm bearing down on us."

"Would you rather get out of here?"

He gazed at her silently for a few seconds. "…well…"

"Let's order something to go," she suggested smoothly. "That way we won't waste the opportunity completely."

Her certainty made him feel less flustered. "Okay…that's a good idea. Let's figure out what we want already."

* * *

The rate at which snow was falling kept Marcus at a max speed of 10mph the entire drive back to the apartment building. As nervous as he'd been about being intentionally set up with April, the woman was behaving so normal that he was able to relax more, despite the slippery conditions of the roadway. His grip only tightened on the steering wheel when his Avalanche slid with every light touch of his brakes.

"Whose idea was this again?" he asked wryly.

"The guy who abandoned us. We'll have to thank Luke later." April looked down at the paper bag in her lap. "If I wasn't such a nice girl, I'd start chowing this down without you."

"I honestly wouldn't blame you."

"I won't starve before I can get to my apartment. You're coming up, aren't you? By the time _you_ get home, your dinner would be frozen solid."

He shot her a quick glance out of the corner of his eye. "Sure. I can't eat alone on my birthday, right?"

"You shouldn't." She patted his arm, and he held his breath when her hand lingered for a few moments.

There was silence between them for the last couple of blocks, until he pulled up near the parking garage. "I'm going to drop you off, and find somewhere to park this monstrosity."

"Just take Luke's spot," she said matter-of-factly. "He got you into this."

Marcus grinned. "Sounds fair. I'll catch up with you inside."

* * *

Some of his awkwardness returned by the time he'd reached the fifth floor. _Holy cow, why am I acting like this is such a big deal? It's just dinner between two friends. _Friends_. It's not a date, no matter what Luke and Donny tried to set up. So knock on the door and stop acting like a five-year-old._

When the woman answered, he was surprised to find her still wearing the curve-hugging dress, though her black pumps were nowhere to be found.

"C'mon in," she urged.

Marcus followed her into the living room, trying not to stare at the cut-out design of the back of the dress that displayed her skin.

"I had enough time to heat things back up. I believe I've salvaged dinner," April joked.

He was tempted to tell her she could change if it would make her more comfortable, but he didn't necessarily want to _suggest_ it.

"I set up the finest spot in the house. Nothing but the best for you." April smirked, patting the coffee table adjacent to the fireplace.

He felt his cheeks changing color against his will, but she didn't seem to notice. Marcus took another deep breath to relax as he sat down on one end of the couch. He smiled down at his re-plated Chicken Milanese, suddenly all too happy that she'd proposed leaving the restaurant. _This is nice…and I can crash at Luke's if I need to. He owes me that much._

The man was quiet as he worked his way through dinner, content to listen to April describe her day.

"…there's _always_ more going on than you see through the camera lens. So much editing happens before stories hit the news, you'd be shocked by how much footage gets junked."

He smiled, wishing he could find a witty response. For that instant, he was too distracted by the way the firelight was altering the color of her hair.

"What about _you_, Marc?"

The question felt so sudden that he almost choked on his last piece of chicken. "What about me?"

"Why don't you like birthdays?"

He shrugged. "It's not that I hate them or anything…I just don't like making a fuss."

April shifted positions to face him on the couch. "That doesn't feel like a real reason."

"I don't think I _have_ a real reason. Birthdays have always been a bit of a downer for me. They're a reminder of my past…of things that I regret, and a lot of things I never _got_ to do."

"Such as?"

He backed away from the coffee table, resting against the couch. "Stuff I'm too old to do now."

"You're not old yet. What is it too late for?"

Marcus glanced down wistfully. "When I was in college, I almost hooked up with Doctors without Borders. I had dreams of going to a foreign country and making a difference."

"What happened?"

"My parents happened. They threatened to cut my tuition if I left the country, so I let it go. One of the worst mistakes I've ever made."

Her brow furrowed. "Well, you've still got time, and you're not under _them_ anymore. Why can't you follow that dream?"

He smiled sadly. "With my asthma, I would have been lucky to get accepted back _then_."

"Does that mean you're not willing to try?"

Marc shrugged once more. "I'm not a kid, April."

"So what? You don't have to live with regrets, Marc, that's all I'm saying. If it still bothers you, maybe there's a reason."

"I wouldn't say it bothers me. It's more like the 'what if's'. What if my dad had been a different person, what if I'd followed my passion from the start…What if I do something _now_ that completely screws up my life or hurts the people I care about the most?" Marcus stared down at his lap, unable to meet her eyes with the last question. He wasn't prepared for her hand to lift his chin, or the close proximity it put her in.

"You don't have to spend every birthday wondering 'what if', Marc. But you _do _have to take some kind of action if you want to answer any of those questions."

Even while skin tingled from where she touched him, fear made him want to back away, rather than risk ruining close friendships. But as much as his brain wanted to break off from the woman, his heart wouldn't let him this time. Marcus had the sensation of an out of body experience as he leaned over the woman and covered her mouth with his.

The kiss lasted longer than _he'd _planned, but her calm acceptance probably had something to do with it. Words escaped him as he retreated slightly, but remained within her reach. When her hand brushed his cheek, his desire was again too strong to be conquered. His breathing quickened so much the second time they kissed that _April _was the one who retreated.

"Are you okay?"

He ducked his head, a little ashamed. "Yeah, I just didn't…I didn't plan that."

"No, but I think there's a fair chance someone _else_ did."

Marc's eyebrows rose. "You knew Luke was setting us up?"

She covered her eyes briefly and seemed embarrassed. "It was fairly obvious, Marc. What are the chances that he'd already have the part Donny needed in his car…or receive that call right after I arrived? Then there was the 'subtle' tension between the two of you."

Marcus groaned. "It isn't that I don't want to be with you. I didn't know what I was doing—still don't," he stammered. "The truth is…I'm worried about whether things could work out, or the possibility of something going wrong."

April sat back against the couch. "Is that a chance you're willing to take with me, Dr. Sloan?"

"I don't think I have a choice any more. You don't know how hard it's been trying to hide it from you."

"If we're both being honest, I may as well admit that I didn't have a luncheon today."

He looked at her, mystified. "But you dressed up…"

"For _you_. I thought you might need a few more signals."

"You beat me over the head with this one."

April laughed. "I can be patient, when I have to be…but I was starting to wonder about you."

"_You're_ not the reason I hesitated, April. I mean, you're beautiful, and I'm just…me, but it was really our circle of friends that I kept coming back to. I was afraid of messing something up."

"You _were_ afraid – past tense?"

"It doesn't seem like _they're_ going to rest until we give it a shot, are they? They tried to strand us in a snowstorm. Who knows what they'll do next."

April chuckled, scooting back over toward him. "They're pretty creative. But for the record, I think 'just you' is as spectacular as they come."

He lightly stroked the red tendril he'd been eyeing and a thrill coursed down his spine when she smiled. Maybe Snowmageddon wasn't such a monster after all.


	9. Baggage

***Good evening, all. I'm bringing you another chapter today, which focuses on Leo and Calley. Eventually. Yeah, it really does. The next couple of chapters will not fit the original idea I had for this set of drabbles...but the aspect of relationships IS more necessary than ever. **

**The timeline for this drabble falls about a month before the beginning of Refuge. It's the end of the second performance night of Calley's starring role in an important production. Thanks for reading along with me.**

* * *

Calley couldn't help staring at her reflection in the mirror hanging over the sink. The long extensions the Dance Company had "gifted" her with for the production reminded the young woman more of her _old_ self, but that was where the comparison ended. _It's hard to believe that two years can make that much of a difference – but it really has._

If Calley was honest, she didn't think the inner version of herself had transformed as drastically as the outward appearance, but she felt like she was on the right track. _But then, it's hard to get any lower than the absolute rock-bottom I was at. _A surprising chuckle bubbled up with the thought, and made the heavy feeling dissipate. It had been a spectacular second showing of her dancing debut with the Company, and no hint of negativity was going to ruin that.

She ran her fingers through the "foreign" blond hair just to straighten it, and then decided to leave it down. Calley's eyes fell on her cell phone resting on the counter, and she grabbed it on a whim. The pre-arranged spot for the extended family to meet her was in place, but impulse had her dialing Leonardo.

"Hello?" The blue-masked turtle answered the phone as if he'd anticipated the call.

"Hi, Leo. What are you doing right now?"

"Waiting for _you_," he returned impishly. "Are you on your way yet? Because I'm more than ready to see you."

She laughed softly. "I'm ready to see you too. Would you care to hop a few roofs and come meet me? If it's too much trouble, you can wait where you are."

"Why would that be too much trouble?"

"I'm going to exit out the rear then, okay? Hang back a bit. I don't know how long it'll take me to get through the crowd, but I'm about to be on my way."

"I'll take my time. I know how to play it cool – at least until I get around you."

Calley smiled as she pictured the sheepish expression the turtle probably wore. "Only the coolest, Leo. I'll be out soon."

She hurried to finish packing up belongings, but slowed down as she approached the hall. A nagging pain in the pit of her stomach signaled threatening nerves, and she took a calming breath to steady the sensation. As much as the young woman loved to dance, she still wasn't comfortable being caught up with a lot of strangers.

Calley could hear the hum of voices the moment she exited from the private locker room, and then reached for the hood of her sweatshirt as an idea occurred to her. _If no one recognizes me, they won't have a _reason_ to stop me._

Calley pulled up her hood and stuffed her hands in both pockets, moving with the swift confidence of someone on a mission. She kept her head down as she walked through a more crowded common area, slipping through the cracks in the throngs of people like a ghost. She was tempted to laugh more than once, but kept the amusement of ducking audience members to herself. _Maybe I've learned more from Leonardo than I thought._

It took little time before she reached a less populated corridor, which led to the back entrance which was usually closed off except for emergencies. Calley pulled off her "disguise" as she went out the double-doors, and breathed the cooler night air with a sigh of relief. She fingered her phone in her pocket once more, but then made herself let go_. I'm not calling Leo again. He's already on his way._

"It's a nice night, ain't it, Jersey?"

The familiar voice made her head whip around and her skin tingled as if it'd come in contact with electricity. With trepidation she focused on the figures of three men leaning lazily against the building.

The speaker cocked his head as he took a step toward her. "You always did like to avoid notice. That _is_ you, isn't it?"

She knew the man at once; he was one of couple of people she'd never be able to forget. Her pulse rate immediately quickened, but she fought to hide any trace of fear. It was the easiest way to fall prey to one of the Dagos.

"I didn't know what to think when Roscoe told me you were in the paper, but this dancing thing's for real, huh?"

Despite his even tone, Calley's hand automatically went to the bar of one of the doors from which she'd exited. It refused to budge under her grip. _Of _course_ it's locked. No one's supposed to be using it!_

The man took a couple more steps, his cold smirk emerging under the brighter light by the door. "You ain't got nothing to say to me, Jersey? It's been what…three years? I came out here just to see you. Least you can do is say hello."

The young woman squared her shoulders while she searched for strength in her voice. "I _have_ nothing to say to you, Viper. If you'll excuse me, my friends are waiting."

He pressed further into her personal space, forcing her to back up against the brick to avoid him. "Let 'em wait. We've already been sitting around a couple of hours for you as it is." Viper glanced over his shoulder, and the other two men approached them as well.

When his hand grazed her shoulder, Calley wrenched it away. "Don't you touch me. I'm not a Dago anymore. It was your gang that released _me_."

Viper shrugged. "Not much to do with a useless junkie except sell it off for what small profit you can get."

She swallowed, jerking to the side when his hand pursued her again. "You can say whatever you want about me, but I'm leaving."

"No, you're not." His tone was harsher this time, less casual. "There're more guys who'd like to see you. I think a reunion might be in order; I'm even willing to throw in some smack if you behave yourself."

"I don't do that anymore," she retorted flatly, and tried to reach her phone in her pocket. She couldn't see the display without exposing the device, but if she could push enough buttons to get it to redial Leonardo…

Viper's hand captured her wrist with a cruel twist. "I can tell you're clean, babe. You've never looked better. You could afford one last party with your old friends."

Calley forced her eyes to narrow, even though she was terrified of the three men flanking her. "I'm _not _going with you."

"I wasn't actually _asking_, Jersey." Viper yanked her toward him by her wrist.

"I have a _real _name." Her voice trembled, but she continued. "I'm not Jersey or Haruko – I'm Calley. The person you want doesn't exist anymore. Now you _better _walk away before you get hurt."

Viper chuckled. "Hurt by who? _You_? These non-existent friends waiting for you? We can do this the hard way if that's what you want."

"I'm choosing _no_ way, because there's not a chance I'm ever stepping out with you again!" The false bravado made her feel a little _real_ courage, and her voice rose accordingly.

"You might not want to yell either, Jersey," he said dangerously, indicating the man on his right. "I don't know if you remember Shade's signature blade, but I'm sure you don't want to _feel _it."

"I have a signature blade too, but I carry more than one."

The new voice made Calley exhale gratefully, even though she couldn't see the blue-masked turtle because of how she was surrounded. Viper broke the circle as he spun around, and Leonardo's imposing form took shape on the fringe of the shadows.

"You're making a big mistake, punk," Viper told him. "I'll give you one chance to take yourself on up out of here. This is _our_ business."

"What you do to Calley _is_ my business." Leonardo's voice shook, but not from fear.

Calley tensed as the turtle stepped farther into the light, and she could literally _see_ his practiced control falter. The stupid gangbangers had no idea how much trouble they were in.

Viper laughed in the face of danger. "What do you got to do with this girl? 'Cause I'm sure you don't know her like _I_ do. She's a lying wretch, a thief, a _user_."

"I know about her past, and I'm also aware of the part _your_ kind played in it. That's enough reason for you to _run_, not walk in the opposite direction."

"The only way you're getting to _her_ is through us." Viper's voice was calm, but Calley noted the nod he gave to the friend on his right, and saw the man rapidly reach for his belt.

"_Leo!_"

The blue-masked turtle exploded before the syllables had finished leaving her mouth, his jump-kick slamming the figure against the building like a rag-doll. Calley leaped, landing on top of the fallen gun to prevent either of the others from grabbing it. Despite the situation, she laughed out loud when Shade drew his knife.

"You call that a _blade_?" Leo shook his head, drawing both katana in a smooth motion. "Would you care to stand down?"

Not surprisingly, Shade folded instantly, backing away from dangerous assassin.

"It's not over!" Viper proclaimed. "The Dagos have a right to take what belongs to them!"

In a flash one of Leonardo's katana was pinned to the man's chest, and he had him against the brick. "She doesn't belong to the Dagos. You people sold her into slavery to the Akiudo. Just for _that_, I should run you through where you stand!"

Viper's lip curled defiantly. "You think you can stop us? Our reach is a lot wider than yours."

The blue-masked turtle's sword lifted from his shirt and clenched against Viper's throat. "You're going to return to whatever pit you crawled out of, and you're going to tell your buddies that you never found her. So help me, if you come after Calley again, you'll have my entire family to deal with. I don't care if we have to take you down one-by-one; we'll destroy your entire gang."

There was a light of recognition in the man's eyes as the turtle drew up into his face. "Phantom filth," he rasped. "You'll _never_ take us all."

Leo's blade indented his throat, his hand not even quivering as he lightly broke the skin. Calley read the fury warring within the turtle, and in that moment, she wasn't sure he would be able to let the man go.

"Leo, I'm all right," she said quietly. "They didn't hurt me. Let's just go, okay?"

His seething eyes never left the creep in front of him, and Calley tentatively rested a hand on his back.

"C'mon," she pleaded. "They're no match for you. Let's go – please."

The turtle glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and she saw him swallow. His katana slowly lowered, but his knee rammed into Viper's gut, knocking him to the ground.

Calley took another deep breath, reasserting the need to show no fear. "Next time, Viper, you won't _get_ to walk away."

Leonardo took her by the arm and drew her back into the safety of the alley. He boosted her up to the fire escape, and kept a firm hand on her shoulder while they traveled to the roof. Calley climbed over the ledge with the ease of experience, and held out her arms to the turtle when he joined her.

He wordlessly gathered the young woman up and waited for her to lace her hands around his neck before taking his first bounding leap. Though the turtle was silent for two blocks, Calley could feel his tension with every landing. At first she wondered if he was angry with her for stepping in the middle of the fight, but the underlying emotion felt deeper.

Leo was mid-step into taking another running jump when Calley felt her phone vibrate.

"Leo, wait."

The blue-masked turtle stopped in his tracks. When he saw the phone in her hand, he immediately set her down on the rooftop.

Calley cringed at the sight of her father's name on the caller ID. _Shoot. I guess I'm going to have to tell him what happened…_

"Hello?" she greeted warily.

"Calley, hey. Where are you guys?"

"Um…Dad, we got held up a bit." She hesitated, looking at Leonardo. The turtle's posture was rigid, poised as if he was still inside of the fight. "Leo and I need some time. You guys go ahead, and we'll catch up with you later."

"Calley, what's _wrong_?"

"I'll explain everything, okay? I promise."

There were several seconds of silence on Tim's end, and then—"All right," he said reluctantly. "Call me."

"I will, Dad. Sorry."

Leo crossed his arms when she hung up the phone. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know," she replied, trying to grasp his frame of mind. "Are you going to talk to me?"

He shook his head, glancing over her shoulders like he would be able to see the Dagos.

"Forget about them, Leo," Calley insisted.

Dark eyes met her. "How? How can I forget about them when they're hunting you down?"

She shifted awkwardly. "It wasn't as bad as it could have been."

Leonardo gave her a _look_.

"Leo, I'm sorry. They must have seen the story on the production in the Entertainment section. I don't know what to say to you."

The turtle's eye ridges rose. "You think I'm blaming _you_ for this?"

"I have a past, Leo. That's never going to change."

"So _you're_ blaming yourself then."

"Who else is there?"

His body shuddered through a deep breath. "That isn't fair, Calley. You didn't ask for this."

"It is what it is, Leo. This is the baggage that comes with me."

Both of his hands landed on her shoulders, squeezing them tightly. "Now you listen to me, Calley. No matter what happened in the past, it doesn't give _anyone_ the right to come after you. You don't deserve this!" The intensity of his tone was enough to make her tremble.

"It shouldn't be this hard," she whispered. "I thought the worst of my problems went down with the Akiudo in Okinawa."

His arms left her shoulders, engulfing her waist with more gentleness. "Calley, as long as I'm breathing, nothing will ever hurt you again."

Calley bit her lip, afraid to speak what was actually going through her mind.

"I _know_ that look, Calley. Whatever it is, just say it."

"You can't control everything, Leo. A few minutes ago, I wasn't sure you would even control _yourself_."

As she expected, his body went stiff, and the turtle backed away from her.

"I'm sorry you saw it, Calley, but I'm not sorry I did it. That scumbag deserved a lot worse."

"It's not about what he deserved, Leo. I'm not defending them; I'm trying to protect _you_." Calley sighed. "Your honor is worth much more than revenge. Take it from someone who _came_ from the Dark Side."

"But that isn't who you are," he argued.

"I _was_ one of them, Leo, but that's over. Hurting the people who hurt me won't change anything, except for _you_."

Leonardo's body slumped, defeat written in his shoulders. "I don't know what happened. When I fought Shirou, I could have killed him. I wasn't even tempted to. But finding those idiots messing with you tonight…I was angry enough to really hurt someone. I probably _would_ have if you hadn't been there."

Calley caught one his hands. "I think the situation caught both us off guard. Shirou never threatened me if front of you. It could have made a big difference."

"Maybe," he confessed. "Calley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you nervous."

"You're capable of unimaginable violence, Leo, but that isn't what makes you strong. Your ability to control it and back down when you need is part of what makes you so powerful. You have more goodness in your little finger than that entire gang has combined."

His arms protectively encircled her again. "That doesn't mean I'll stand for any of them coming after you."

She smiled. "I'm not complaining about being rescued. There's an enjoyable side to it."

His expression relaxed a little, and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I'd prefer for you not to be in danger to begin with…but I'm happy to accommodate you."

Calley guided his chin toward her, hovering for a moment to build anticipation before kissing him.

"You're accommodating to me too," he murmured.

She chuckled. "It's not hard to fall for the hero."

He snorted. "Like a bunch of guys in that audience fell for the star of the show?"

"People like that fall in love with the role being played, Leo. _You're_ the real thing."

"So are you," he emphasized, nuzzling her forehead. "Just because the extensions are fake doesn't mean the girl underneath them is. You're _always _real when you dance…that's why everyone loves it."

She held his gaze with certainty. "I love _you_."

"I love you too."

Wrapped in his arms, the earlier distraction already felt a little distant. _I can't change what happened, or completely get rid of the baggage hanging over my head. But I don't have to live in dread anymore – I won't._


	10. Players

***Greetings, my friends! It's been a long time since I released a drabble, huh? Well, I've had this one on the backburner for over a year. Sometimes when I have an idea for a new story, a particular scene begs to be written out of order. Such is the case with this chapter. I'm not positive when (or if) the fic that inspired it will be written, but I want to give you a glimpse into the future, as I see it.**

**I'm beginning to work on my original fiction, but there will be some more drabbles along the way. Check out my profile if you'd like to vote on the next genre I use. At the moment, it's a four-way-tie. Someone's gonna have to break that. ;)**

**This chapter takes place ten years after Allies and it focuses on a character you haven't met yet...along with another certain seventeen-year-old. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Jacob Covey took a step backwards from the dim basketball court. The young man often felt a sense of security under the surrounding street lights, but with three of the five lamps inexplicably out, he was unsure. The area was considered progressive, thanks in large part to a strong neighborhood watch program, and he knew most of the homeowners by first name.

_That doesn't stop creeps from crossing over and looking for trouble._

He'd turned his back to leave when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Jake spun on heel, but didn't see anyone. He slowly looked left and right. _Wherever_ the voice came from, it couldn't have been talking to him. The young man lightly bounced his ball on the sidewalk, as though to reassure himself everything was normal. After a few beats he decided to head home and tucked the basketball under his arm.

"You're really not going to play because of a couple of street lights?" the stranger persisted.

Jake felt the hairs rising on the back of his neck. "Are you talking to _me_?" He tried to sound bold, even if he _was_ nervous about someone watching him unseen.

"Yeah, I am. I've never seen you walk away from the court so fast. There's enough light to play, isn't there?"

He curiously analyzed the feminine quality of the voice, and tried to decide if he'd heard it before. "Why are you watching me, and how come I can't see _you_?"

The following silence was deafening.

"Hello?" he demanded. "Are you still there?"

"Yes." Her tone was fainter, clearly abashed. "But I'm going. This was a stupid idea; I can't believe I almost went through with it."

Jake tried to fixate on her voice and pick out where it came from. Confusion was taking over where nerves left off. "What was a stupid idea? Talking to me? Or have you been _stalking_ me too?"

She made a scoffing sound which indicated offense. "I don't stalk you, fool. I've just seen you play here. Is it _my_ fault you're out so late? Haven't you heard of sleeping?"

"I guess I'm not the only one burning the midnight oil, huh?" he retorted. "Why are you watching me?"

"I don't go _looking_ for you. It's hard not to notice someone who sticks to himself. Most people won't take the chance this time of night."

"Who am I supposed to be worried about? A crazy girl who gets her kicks from spying?"

She swore angrily. "I'm not crazy!"

"Prove it!" he challenged. "Come out where I can see you."

"You're not worth the risk." Her voice dripped with disdain. "Go make love to your basketball and forget I ever talked to you."

"Now hold on!" he protested. "Am I supposed to feel bad for wondering why a perfect stranger is paying attention to me? How'd you _expect _me to react?"

"I don't know!" she cried defensively. "This is all new for me. I shouldn't even BE here!"

He cocked his head, bewildered by the turn of the conversation. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not scared of you or anyone else."

"But you're the one standing back and talking about the 'risk.' What danger is there in letting me see you?"

"Punk, you have no idea."

Jake sighed, frustrated. "Look, just tell me what you want! I'm not gonna talk to some invisible voice all night. You're kind of freaking _me_ out."

"It's a lot easier said than done."

"I think _you're_ the one making it hard. What are you scared of?" he intentionally goaded her.

"I'm not scared of you!" she repeated emphatically.

"Then c'mon out! Let's have a face to face." He turned in a circle, watching for any sign of movement. The young man was about to call to the phantom again when something brushed his shoulder. He jumped, startled, and the figure backpedaled too.

"Whoa! Wait, are you…how'd you do that?" His voice shook unintentionally.

The stranger shrugged, but maintained her distance. "It's not hard when you know what you're doing."

"But what _are_ you doing? Are you a ghost or something?"

"You have to ask? I pegged you for smarter than that."

"Normally, yeah, but everything about this is weird." Jake gazed at her hard, his gaze lingering where her face was supposed to be. He couldn't make out any distinguishing features, and it added to the "dream sequence" feeling. "Do you mind coming into the light?" He gestured toward one of the remaining street lamps on the other side of the black top.

"I would, actually," she answered. "What difference does it make what I look like? How much light do you _need_ to play this game?"

"It helps when you can see the net."

"I think your eyes are better than that. Why don't we give it a shot?"

He was surprised. "You wanna play with me?"

"Girls don't play this game?"

"Well, sure, it's just…you singled me out like some guy in the middle of a horror flick because you want to play basketball?"

"A horror flick? Asking you questions is comparable to having someone pull a knife or a saw on you?"

"I couldn't see you. You might have a bazooka for all I know." He swore she flashed a quick grin.

"Nah. I like to travel light."

"Who _are_ you?"

"Do you wanna talk, or would you rather put the ball to good use?"

He took a sharp breath. The meeting was feeling stranger by the second, but he was too intrigued by the tough-talking mystery girl to back out . "Ladies first." Jake held out the ball.

She deftly snatched it from his hand without any warning. The young man hurried to get in front of her while she dribbled the ball a couple of times. The faint hue of her red track suit was visible, but her face remained shadowed under the hood of her sweat shirt. He was too distracted by trying to determine her appearance to focus on the basketball in her hands.

She dodged around him, spinning so fast it seemed she would lose control. The ball was in the air, slamming off the backboard before Jake could catch his breath. The basketball bounced off the rim and fell towards the ground. He jumped to retrieve it, not anticipating the girl to do the same thing.

He collided with her before he could change directions. The hard, unrelenting surface of her back caught Jake completely off guard and the wind was knocked out of him as he slammed to the pavement. In between heaving for breath he heard the girl curse again. She started to bend over, but then retreated as quickly as she'd reacted.

"I…I'm sorry," she fumbled. "This was stupid. I don't know what I was thinking."

Jake's brow furrowed as he climbed to his feet. "Hey, it's basketball. Things happen."

"I should go."

"Why? Now you don't like me or something?" he taunted, hoping to keep her interested.

"Who said I liked you to start with?"

"There you go! What do you care if you knocked me on my sorry tail? Take another shot at the hoop. You won the ball back fair and square."

Jake saw some tension leave her frame and he knew he'd been successful. He pursued the girl when she dribbled toward the net a second time, holding out long arms to block her. He was easily half a foot taller than his opponent, but he had a feeling height wouldn't make a big difference.

He followed the girl as she shifted to the right, but he'd no sooner shadowed the move when she lunged the other way and leaped from the black top with the power of an NBA player. The ball sailed against the backboard and glanced off the rim once more. She stood still while he picked up the ball, and his eyebrows rose when he faced her.

"Who the heck are you, girl?"

"Apparently I'm someone who can't land a basket," she said flatly.

He chuckled. "Nah, you could sink it – you're using too much power. You gotta be gentle with it. More force isn't what makes the ball go in. Check this out, okay?"

She waited silently while he lined up the basketball in the proper position.

"If you want to use the backboard, it helps to put a little spin on it," he said. "But only a little. Accuracy matters way more than force. The spin helps guide the ball's trajectory down to the net. You may be too strong for your own good, but I think you can do this."

She laughed. "It runs in the family. I'm always being called out for control issues."

"This is a good exercise for you then." He passed the ball back to her. "I'm Jake, by the way. Do you have a name, or is it too big of a risk to share with the guy who's getting his tail kicked?"

"I didn't _really_ kick your tail. I could have, but I didn't."

He grinned. "That's all I'm getting, huh? I s'pose I'll take it. Let's run some more shooting drills."

* * *

Over the course of thirty minutes, Jake was firmly convinced he was in the company of the most unusual girl he'd ever met. Her speed and agility across the court were so mystifying that he barely noticed when one of her shots failed to go in correctly.

He leaped to catch the ball as it _swooshed_ through the net and clutched it under his arm. "Told you. Less is more."

She swiped the back of her hand across her forehead and cracked another smile.

"Are you hot? You could take the hood off, y'know," he invited.

"I'm fine," she replied swiftly.

Jake backed up to a bench and calmly sat down. "You wanna chill out for a minute?"

The girl lowered to the bench, but he noted she kept considerable space between them.

"Do I make you nervous or something?" he wondered. "I don't bite, and you can obviously take me. It doesn't make much sense."

"I know it doesn't, but…I'm not like other people. I've never done anything like this."

"Like what?"

She stared in his direction but didn't say anything for a moment. "I was born different. I've avoided _meeting_ people my entire life."

"Why?"

The girl shook her head. "It's complicated."

He scooted closer, and saw her hands draw up into the sleeves of her sweatshirt. "I don't see what the problem is. You've got awesome skills. Why do you have to avoid people?"

"Because most of them would never accept us."

"Us?"

"Me," she corrected hastily. "It's the nature of mankind to fear what they don't understand, right? Isn't that how it goes?"

"Maybe, but not everyone is like that. I mean, _I'm_ not afraid of you. I probably should be, what with your rock hard muscles and your little disappearing act, but you don't feel threatening."

She sighed heavily, fixing her gaze on the pavement. "I wish we could be friends."

"Why can't we? I think we'd get along nicely, as long as you keep your hands to yourself."

The girl laughed, but there was bitterness in the sound. "Because I don't get to do _anything _the normal way."

Jake could admit the encounter was crazy, but he wasn't willing to give up on it yet. "Why don't you take the chance of being _my_ friend? You said you've never tried it before."

"It's just not tha—" The girl cut off abruptly at the sound of a ring tone. She snatched up the device with an air of annoyance, glaring at the screen before she answered it. "_What_, Nate? You can't handle…Wait, how many? No! Darn it, don't you _dare_ go in alone! I'm coming!" She hung up the phone and lunged to her feet. "I have to go, Jake; sorry."

"But—"

"It was nice to meet you, but I don't have time for anything else. Thanks for being cool with me." The girl headed across the sidewalk and broke into a sprint when she hit the street.

Jake stared after her, considering his options. It was possible their brief exchange was destined to be only that, but fascination left him unsatisfied. He slipped his ball into a netted bag and slung it over his shoulder, then went to pick up his bicycle.

He waged an internal war as he settled onto the seat. _It sounds like something's wrong, but she clearly doesn't want my help. She wasn't even sure about _meeting_ me. Why am I compelled to chase after her? _There was no real answer. He only hoped it was the anxious quality of her tone that drew him, and not a strange attraction to his would-be stalker.


End file.
